


The Connection

by Saphire_Tsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphire_Tsuki/pseuds/Saphire_Tsuki
Summary: Alteans thought that the connection between Lion and Paladin was unique.That Quintessence only linked between pilot and ship. It was an easy thing to think. After all, Alteans, those who used Quintessence for the sake of a great many things, were convinced that they would know everything about it. And the link had only ever been between Pilot and Lion. They were wrong. After all, you, completely by accident and due mostly to an unusual amount of Quintessence- especially for a human- had formed a connection.A connection with Keith.





	1. To the Universe!

**Author's Note:**

> Legend for the entire series for Reader-chan:  
> (f/n) first name  
> (l/n) last name  
> (h/c) hair color  
> (e/c) eye color
> 
> Reader has long hair tied into a ponytail or bun. She also is a girl, and is 19 years old.

The first thing I noticed when I went to this area was the heat. Heat and rocks. Lots. Of rocks. Why the heck was I climbing in a canyon? I heard about a cave with some carvings on it! So, the hot, brown, deadly canyon was my destination. What the heck kind of place was this anyway? Usually canyons had a river going through them, and at least a few cave animals, but no. It was dead here. Completely dead. Not even the sound of a vulture in the sky! I turned around a corner, and saw a cave... was that it? Well, whether it was or not I was going to go in there. Shade would only do good, I didn't want to risk sunstroke or something.

Into the cave I went, first stopping and removing the backpack I had and taking out some water. Going into the hot rocky canyon while wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt was... probably not the best idea. After a good minute of so of drinking water, and looking around, I finally was in a state to actually notice the room. So, it was cool, which was nice. It smelt kinda damp and... dirty...? no, that wasn't a good word for it. Musky! Yes, it smelt musky. There was the sound of dripping water, too, and... was that the remains of a cave in? I turned around, and only then noticed the insanity that was the cave walls. They were glowing. Let me repeat that. The walls. Were glowing. Specifically carvings of lions, but still. GLOWING. WALLS.

It was at this moment that I slipped into a hole in the floor that I hadn't realized was there.

Yes. I landed on my face. "This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here." That was nice, at least I wasn't alone here. I wish they had noticed me though... wait. What was a famous pilot who was supposed to be dead doing here? With a yellow-wearing big guy, a girl in green, and.. oh, there's my backpack! "I wonder how we're supposed to get in..." Oh, right, he was still talking. Which one was it aga-

  
"Maybe you just knock?" Bright! BRIGHT LIGHT! I covered my eyes, only to open them when they said, as one, "Wow..." but my attention focused, at last, on him.

 

He was tall, in red, white, and black, his black hair was in a mullet... huh. I'd never seen anyone who actually wore one. And for some reason, I found myself completely focused on him. I stood up, walking over to the group of five, even following them into the giant blue lion, but I wasn't focused on that... instead on this stranger. They didn't notice me either, still, but I didn't blame them. If they were feeling anything like what I was- somehow I knew they were- I really couldn't... since I didn't even notice what was going on at first.. "Hear what?" Aside from his voice. And actions... what had him annoyed, surprised, and now... and then we bumped into each other when it took off, and I could focus on anything else again.

 

He was always in the corner of my mind, though, from that point on.

  
  
"You are the worst. Pilot. Ever."  
  
"Yes, yes he is." And all of a sudden, he was looking at me, noticing me. As did everyone else.  
  
"Ok, when did she get in?" Weasel asked, and I glared at him of course, my (e/c) eyes meeting his... black? Were they black? They were hard to see.

"I've been here since all of us ended up in that cave... what the heck is going on?"

"I think we're being abducted by a giant blue lion!" Yellow dude... his name was now donut. "Make it stop, make it stop!" I actually agree with you, donut.

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" Well good for us, autopilot wanted to kill the other riders. Great.

'Where are you going!" His voice... good question!  
  
"I just said it's on autopilot!" Weasel, just answer with your best guess for once? I'm sure by now my face was looking just as annoyed as the guy in red and black. "It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth, I think we're supposed to stop it."  
  
"Wow wow wow wow wow, I never signed up for a dogfight!" I shouted, looking to anyone for help with this... nope, just the girl asking what it said exactly. Wow, ideas into your brain... "And that does not worry you  _at all_? It could be trying to- likely already was- kill us for all we know!"  
  
"Calm down miss..." Shiro asked, so I gave him my name, "Miss (f/n). If it was going to kill us with an alien ship, it'd die too." Point. I settled in the back, trying to just.. not get in the way of the clearly more calm and trained people than I was.  
  
Also, just like donut, Shiro's speech about how the aliens were going to destroy Earth terrified me. So, Yeah, I'm not a hero. I was just going to stay in my corner, out of the way, while they fought the alien death ship. _Come on, don't give him that look. It was a reasonable suggestion! Just... wrong._ At least I was an outside to whatever they had, since if I wasn't... I had a bad feeling that everything would go wrong. I'm not the right kind of person for a fight like this.  
  
  
"Be careful man, this isn't a simulator!" Wait, these were garrison students?  
  
"Well that's good, I always wreck the simulator." Oh gosh, I am going to die! I AM GOING TO DIE! Without ever even learning their names!  
  
"Quick, introductions! Before we all die!"... DON'T GIVE ME THAT COLD LOOK! It's a reasonable request!


	2. Paladins

I listened quietly while all of them made their plans, the new planet we had arrived on was... beautiful. As was the alien woman who came out of the pod. I... I knew I shouldn't be there, with them. I wasn't part of whatever it was. Even when Keith, for some reason, looked to me I just gave him a pleasant wave. I was so glad that we didn't die from giant blue lion... but still. I had a bad feeling about this. I listened to them talk, that green goop was food? Hunk, don't eat it if you're forcing yourself... it's not like you're in need of food.  
  
I would keep my own rations to myself for now. Until they had a chance to see if we could digest the goop or not. And now Princess Allura is... awww, mice! They were so cute...  
  
"Huh, wouldn't have expected you to say that." I... said that out loud didn't I? "Yup." And I'm still talking out loud. "Yup."

"I think I need to find a place to have a lie down... or maybe I really did get sunstroke." Oh come on, "Don't give me that look. I'm not the hero, you know. You five probably are, if anyone is. I was busy trying not to pee my pants while the five of you were taking down that alien ship!"

  
"Alien ship? What do you mean?" I was about to answer when the alarm went off, "How did they find us?" Good question.

"I don't know, but I bet it's Keith's fault." I highly doubt that, Lance.

"Whatever you have to think to make yourself feel better," Why... do I think that he's, "After getting us stuck, on the other side of a wormhole!" Yep, he exploded. I had a pretty good handle on his personality by that point... Shiro broke the argument up, which was fine, but I just knew they were going to-

 

"...You five will have reformed Voltron, and together we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" Hunk, thank goodness you have no ear for tone. That was a little too intense.

"Princess, there are five of these lions. how are we going to find the rest?" I... don't like that smile princess. Please tell me I don't have to go with any of them! I can't fight!

* * *

 

While the others moved to deal with the lion problem, I found some place to sit and... well. do nothing. I wasn't needed, I had no role in the grand scheme of things, and I didn't particularly want one. The castle itself was amazing, all white walls and black accents, but it was a bit too bright for my tastes. Why didn't they have any color? I get that it's an alien culture, but still...

They all split up into groups, going to do this or that, and I just... ended up gathering things for Coran and Princess Allura. Keith was... I didn't know what he was doing, but it wasn't this. "So, number 5,"

"Don't. Call me that. My name is (f/n)." Huh. What do you know, irritation really can translate to murderous intent, if him paling and backtracking like that is any indication.

"R-right, (f/n). How did you end up with the others?" Was.. was he trying to get to know me? My confusion was clear on my face, because he continued with something along the lines of "You're not like the others. You don't seem to have any connection to them, and you don't seem to want to be fighting."

"That's 'cuz I don't. I'm not a hero. I write, I tell tales, but I don't save people." A frown on my face, "I... probably will just be a burden. To you all." Still... "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to beg to go home. I know there's some reason why they were brought here, and... curiosity it may be, but I want to know." Besides, even if I went back, it's not like there's anything waiting for me. I'm not like them.

I don't have anything really worth my life. No goals, no dreams, I just wander from place to place. Space is just as good a place to wander as anywhere else, and at least I'll have food here. Speaking of which...  
  
"How variable is the castle, anyway? I have some seeds and dirt from Earth," I'd been gathering them to give to my next ride, wanting to hear from a gardening expert, "Would it be possible to make a place to grow some fruit and vegetables? I doubt humans and Alteans have exactly the same nutritional needs."

"That's a good point, I'll bring it up with the princess!" The... princess.... she scares me. Even now, to an extent. she's always been so... intense. Still, I nodded anyway. Doing nothing all day, or all life, was probably... not going to be a good way to stay sane.

* * *

Now I was watching them fight the fleet and get Keith his Lion. Hunk and Lance were... ok. I could tell that they were new to flying these things. Still, I thought they were doing pretty well, all things considered. That said... was he finding his lion ok? Would he be ok? We weren't all going to die, were we? "It's been five minutes, is he going to be able to find it?"

"Patience, (f/n). He'll be fine." Yeah, right. He was going to be fine fighting a- "Calm down." Oh I- why was she smirking at me? I don't like that smirk! "I thought you didn't want to be involved in our fighting?"

"I don't!" But I don't want them to die for nothing! "If your going to fight, you should win, that's all! Freedom and all that..."

"Then don't worry." That smirk would not fade away! "Your boyfriend will be fine."

"Huh?"

"You know, Keith, the Red Paladin."

"We literally just met today. I don't even know him, let alone like him!"

"Betrothed then?"

"The heck are you talking about, Princess?"

"I could have sworn..."

"I don't know how Alteans do courtship stuff, but arranged marriages are so rare as to be almost impossible among humans now." So there! She just looked at me with... was that pity!  _Hey, we're not dating woman! We just met, and I doubt either of us has the luxury for that sort of thing._

"But... then how...?"

The screen opened to Keith, in his lion, and everyone readying to return to the castle. Oh thank goodness, no one died.


	3. Shiro- Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of "Some Assembly Required," Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 1 Episode 4. However, most of the chapter the episode isn't the focus.
> 
> Though I am 'rewriting' the show, I don't plan on including or modifying every bit of dialogue. For the most part this fic will focus on Reader, and so only the parts that matter to her will be focused on, aside from some exceptions. Reader won't know everything, especially at the start, before she begins to show her own motivations and fighting for the bonds she'll form in her own way. After all, this Reader is firmly in the "unwilling hero" category at first.
> 
> Also, you may notice that my writing has improved dramatically. This chapter I took my time, as I had a general idea of how I was going to change things. I might, once I have a better idea of how to establish Reader, rewrite the two previous chapters. I'll announce it in the Author Notes if I decide to do so.

I was standing on the bridge, yawning and staring at the two Alteans. Coran was actually funny to listen to, but still... once she had gotten him going she turned to me, a... welcoming smile on her face, I think that was supposed to be. "I am amazed, you seem to be the only one able to get in position on time... Faster even than Shiro." Allura, dark skin and blue eyes and somehow perfectly prepared, said to me. I, in my ruffled clothes and messy hair and baggy eyes, sighed.

"I don't bother to change into clothes I don't have. The others," at least Lance, "are wearing some of the Altean clothes as pajamas. I think."

"That... Makes much more sense."

"I also don't brush my hair or teeth." And there was her recoil... "What do you expect when we are woken up by an alarm?" I honestly was very irritated by that. By the way, the position she was referring to was standing right next to her on the bridge, acting as an assistant of sorts. During that first attack by who we know knew were the Galra I had stood here so I could keep an eye on them, and apparently Allura thought I might be a good... Advisor or something. I shouldn't have said anything during that fight... Now I can't in good conscience leave the team if things get dodgy. At least  I wasn't fighting with them.

 

They could never know.

 

The two of us lapsed into silence for the rest of the drill... it didn't go well. While the Alteans and I, and even Shiro, were both in place and prepared on time, no one else seemed to do well. Especially Lance, who seemed to be completely ignoring the alarm for most of the prep time. Though, even I knew that this was bad form... they still didn't know how to get their armor on entirely. "Shouldn't we have started with drilling them on getting the armor in place?"

 

"We don't have time for that," It amazed me how british the Altean accent was every time I heard her speak. "We're going to need to do some serious training to get them into shape." She let out a heavy sigh, and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Of course, aren't they all still students?" I tried to offer a comforting smile.

 

"Altean children are better prepared than them." She rose one eyebrow, again a perfect eyebrow on a perfectly dressed and cleaned Altean... does she ever have bedhead?

 

"We're not Altean, Allura." Gently, she did just loose her whole world, "This castle has existed for 10,600 years yes?" Ignoring Coran's rambling about it's creation- why did I get him started again- for the moment. "That means that your father, who created this castle for the Lions if I'm correct, lived for at least that long, if not longer, after becoming an adult. The average human lifespan is approximately 80 years, and our childhood is less than a fifth of that! In the entire group there is only one physical adult, Shiro." Not touching on emotional. He was way too young to be so perfectly together.

 

"Well, they are all soldiers yes?" I find quite a bit wrong with that statement on many levels.

 

"In training, Allura." And technically they were training to be explorers, not soldiers. "Humans at best start training for work in the military or Galactic Garrison at the age of 15, or older." she blinked in surprise... and the silence resumed on my end while she proceeded to berate the team. And judging by the sound of it... I'm going to be alone for the rest of the week while they all go and do combat training.

 

I was right. Sort of. They spent the rest of the day figuring out how to get the team to work together, including a mind melding thingie. Which... ok. That sounded both really fun and really dangerous. What if their minds permanently merged? What if i were to do it and whomever was doing it with me found out? What if I ended up messing them up mentally with the stuff I'd seen before? It was best I not do it, despite the fact that a rather large part of me really wanted to try it. So, after learning how to and helping everyone set it up, I creeped towards the door out of the chamber, only to freeze when I felt a hand on my arm.

  
  
Now, normally this would be the moment when a love interest grabbed your arm in an attempt to ask silently for emotional support. What happened, however, was that Shiro gave me the 'don't you dare leave us to face this embarrassment alone' stare... the others were all giving me that look too. Oh fine, I could stay for a few minutes, until they got the hang of it... wait, "Shiro?" Why was he holding one up to me...?

 

It was now several minutes later, and I felt like an idiot. The others had all managed to at least make their thing light up, but me? Oh no~. I had to sit here, glaring at the hologram that was supposed to represent my thoughts, only it was a stubborn little patch of air. I thought this was going to be fun, but instead it turned out that I had less than no talent. I couldn't even make it flicker. At least Pidge was having fun snorting at me... why did I do this again? Oh, right, I was guilted into doing it. Well, at least Shiro... no. "Takashi Shirogane," Everyone is staring at me now... great. "I would rather not ruin the synergy between the Paladins, so I shall go back to preparing the food farm." And like that Hunk and Lance were on board with me leaving. Now I just had to get Pidge...

 

"Oh no!" Keith...! "If we have to embarrass ourselves, so do you!" Why? why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you! I gave him my most pleading look ever, but he just continued to glare at me. Like he does to everyone, don't get me wrong. Keith is never happy, it seems. Then again, we've only known each other for a day. For all I knew he could be a giant goofball underneath all of that emo... Just like-

 

"Who're they, (f/n)?" Shiro asked, looking curious. Why was I sitting in front of him anyway? Allura insisted. I focused on the holo-screen, only to see... And yeah, I tore it off, and clearly everyone knew it wasn't a good memory, given how everyone's expression darkened. I looked at each of them in turn, before turning tail and running out of the room. "(f/n)!"

* * *

"Soo..." Keith said, once you had run out. "Does anyone else feel like this is something we just should let be?"

 

"Are you kidding? She looked so happy." with a grin and a tilt of his head, Lance stood up, only for Hunk to grab him. "What? Talking about it might get her to actually smile. She's never smiled once!"

 

"Not everyone has stuff to smile about. Keith hasn't smiled." Pidge said that as though it was obvious, stretching slightly. After giving everyone a teasing smile, Pidge also grabbed Lance, while Shiro stood up.

 

"I'll handle it."

 

"What, no! Shiro, let's just leave her alone for a bit!" Now everyone was focusing on Keith, including a... weirdly smiling Allura. "What?"

 

"Why are you so sure we should leave her alone?" Hunk asked, brow furrowed in... confusion? Worry? Keith wasn't sure, and everyone else was looking at him.

 

"Look, let's just not, ok? She probably just needs some space." Now they were smirking at him, even Shiro. He winced, walking over to them as it shifted to a grimace, "Do. Not. Look at me like that." Lance started to snigger, "Lance!" His hand formed a fist and now he was visibly holding back from starting a fight.

 

"You've got a girlfriend!" Pidge pointed at him, snickering as well now...

 

"WE JUST MET!"

 

"That's funny... she said the same thing." What was with that patronizing smile, Allura? And while everyone proceeded to rile up Keith, Shiro smiled at them before walking out of the room, taking off his crown thing.

* * *

Normally, people who ran out on everyone would run to their room and cry. That's the stereotype for this situation. It makes sense, most of the time they run off because they're sad and don't want anyone to see. I was... well, I was numb. It's kind of hard to not be numb when you find yourself reminded of the worst experience in your life. I know my coping mechanisms weren't the best, and still honestly aren't, but even so... there was never a day I forgot about them. No way I could, when in the end it was my fault that they didn't live anymore. So, I was far beyond tears, now it was just... a part of me. Another regret that tore me down.

 

I didn't go to my room. I found myself sitting outside the castle doors, sitting cross legged and staring at the vibrant planet, feeling distinctly put out. There was probably a dead look in my eyes, but it wasn't like there was anything I could do about that. After I took out a small box from a pocket, I let out a long sigh. There wasn't anything that said I had to keep it, I was the last one. No one would care if I threw it into the ocean on the planet, and never looked back. Everyone who could was gone, never to be seen again. "Why do I keep you, anyway?"

 

The door opened behind me, I looked to see Shiro in his Garrison uniform walking to me, and gave him the same blank look I normally wore. For some reason he smiled, probably trying to reassure me, and sat down next to me. "It's beautiful here." I nodded turning my attention back to the scenery in front of the castle. Was he going to let me go back to- "Sulking will ruin it, though." Guess that was a no?

 

With that he grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the shadow of the Castle of Lions, and into the sun-clad fields. What, did he think symbolism was enough to change my heart or something? "Shiro, this won't work."

 

"We never know until we try!" I've tried! Hey, don't take me off of the bridge!

 

"I've been like this for years?" One eyebrow rose, even while he led me towards a small patch of flowers, "And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean frolicking in the flowers will make me feel better!" I had some pride!

 

"Won't it though?" What the heck did he mean? "You're already looking better! At least you actually look like you think for yourself now."

 

"hey!" Why was he chuckling? "Anyway, it's nothing new, as I said. You five should work on getting in sync, not figuring out how to make one sad woman feel better." I pushed my arm out of his grip, straightening the baggy clothing before making a show to go back to the castle.

 

"Wait, please! I..." I looked back at him, and at his expression almost smiled. "Uhh... just a few minutes?" Aww, did someone want a break? After shrugging at him, I started walking to the flower patch he'd headed towards. It was stupid, but if he wanted a break that was fine. We probably shouldn't be alone outside the castle, there might be predators around. Kind of stupid of me to run out, even if I stayed within the metal floors of the entrance.

 

"Just a few minutes. We don't know what this planet's sun will do to us." He gave me a look like 'oh right', and I had to snort. I guess I was going to be in charge of human health? Darnit, I should have downloaded those medical textbooks from Eria when I had the chance. Now I'd have to go off of common sense. Ah well, at least I knew better than to risk cancer from the su- local star. "I'm surprised no one has asked for a break until now."

 

"They did, just not in front of you." Wait... "Yes, I'm going behind their backs. I just... need a few minutes."

 

"Ah, I see. Even the great Takahashi Shirogane gets tired of working all the time."

 

"Did... did you just make a joke?"

 

"It has been known to happen on occasion." I shrugged. "I might regularly feel like Bonfa doo doo," He looked at me with a confused look, "Old Earth movie quote." The look of comprehension on his face was enough for me to finish what I was saying, "But that doesn't mean I want everyone else to. Frankly, I'd rather all of you make up and shape up, because the universe clearly needs some great hope. And that's you all. You're the hero's, not me."

 

"(f/n)..." Oh no, not the pity look. I gave him my best glare, but apparently murderous intent doesn't come at will. "You're a part of this team too, you know."

 

"Don't. I've already had my life-changing adventure. It didn't go well, obviously, so just. Don't." I shook my head, "I'll support you all, but I'm not going to be considering myself part of "Team Voltron" or anything like that. Leave me out of the team, ok? I'm just not cut out for this sort of thing."

 

"What happened to you? Why are you-"

 

"Ah ap, no." I waved one finger in his face, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Break time. Take a break. I promise, if by some completely random circumstance my past ends up in  _any_ way affecting the mission, then I'll tell you. If I need to talk about it with someone, I'll find someone. Good enough?" He nodded, and I removed my hand from where it hovered a few inches away from his mouth. "Good. Now, enjoy the breeze for a few minutes, then we'll find everyone. By now they're probably getting ready for the training deck..."

 

"The castle has a training deck?" Funny, that's what I'd said when Allura gave me the plans. "Wait, you know what we're doing?"

 

"I promised Allura not to tell you." Oh don't give me that betrayed look. "She's scary, ok? So intense!"

 

The rest of the day was... mostly uneventful. I watched them get their butts handed to them, several times. It was very entertaining, especially when Keith and Shiro were the only ones that managed to destroy one of the... Gladiators I think they were called. Lance's reactions to being outperformed were very fun to watch, though of course... even that wasn't enough to make me smile. I found out Shiro was a fan of my travel blog, since he used several puns that I had made up and became popular amongst them. I found out that Hunk had decided to call Shiro Space Dad, and I agreed. It fit him entirely too well. I somehow managed to be the only person in the entire dining room who didn't get pelted with space goo. The team formed Voltron at will, and even I felt some pride at that.

 

Now I was waiting my turn in the Space Shower. Space shower... that was weird. "Why do we feel the need to add space to everything?"

 

"It's weird, isn't it?" I jumped, turning around to see the wet-kitten, I mean, Keith fresh out of the shower, with wet hair and... ugh. "Ok, don't pinch your nose. These are the only clothes I have."

 

"Can't we arrange a shopping trip on Earth, just to get everyone some clothes?" He shrugged, and I resolved to work up the courage to bring it up with Allura. Heck, who knows... some of us might actually like Altean clothing. I knew Lance did. I... probably wouldn't, now I thought about it. They seemed like a group that were firmly in the 'women wear dresses' camp, though I'd only met one Altean woman. Either way, Keith walked past me, and I headed into the bathroom, taking my turn "KEITH!" There was absolutely no hot water left! I HATE cold showers!

 

I fell asleep after that shower, not bothering to brush my hair or dry it or anything... but for once I didn't have any nightmares. 


	4. Keith- Don't be stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are going to consist of me taking advantage of the fact that fixing an entire castle would take at least a week, if not more. The show skips from them being able to form Voltron at will to them having trained with it for a bit, so... let's show some scenes between that, flesh out the characters and Reader. In the first place, what does Keith even do all the time, aside from train on the Training Deck?

It was easy to keep to himself. In fact, he was most comfortable doing so. So, when Shiro told him to check on (f/n), he of course grumbled about it. Who in their right mind would send him to deal with some random girl that literally no one on the team knew? Even if she wasn't a threat, which fine she was from Earth and was in as much danger as anyone else, she was still a stranger. If she wanted to starve, that was fine by him! But no, he had to get her to breakfast with everyone else. It was in that irritated mood that he knocked on the door... only for it to open on him, revealing a room with the lights still on, and (f/n) laying on her bed, head on the opposite side of the pillow. And wearing the same clothes as yesterday, despite clearly having a spare set laid out on the shelf in the room.

 

She wasn't even under the covers.

 

After his eye twitched for a few seconds he stomped over to the bed. "Unlocked door, poor sleeping posture, the lights are still on..." And now he bodily lifted her over a shoulder, only to fall down. "AND NOW YOU BREAK MY TAILBONE!" The only response he got was her deep-sleep breathing, and her curling around him from where she landed... back on the bed, with him leaning against it. This was both a good and bad thing... it would probably be easier to carry her to breakfast, but frankly it was embarrassing to have her head laying on his shoulder.

 

To just carry her like a sack of rice, or to drag her onto the ground and hope the thud wakes her up? He debated it for a good three seconds... until some of her hair fell into view, at which point he scrambled out of the way, leading her to land head first on the floor and let out a muffled "Ow." He took a deep breath, preparing to give her a lecture on what  _not_ to do when going to bed. Starting with not drying your hair.

* * *

 

"What the heck were you thinking?" I rubbed my head as I sat up, ouch. That was going to leave a bump. "Do you  _want_ to get the freaking Space-Flu?" Space flu? Who adds space to it... wait. I knew that voice. "You could have at least dried and brushed your hair, now it's a giant ball around your head!" That's not true! It usually would just get tangled at the ends, my hair was surprisingly good in general. I looked up and glared at the person who was talking, only to blink in surprise at the surprisingly irate Keith. He had his hands on his hips, leaning in towards me, "You didn't turn off the lights, how did you even fall asleep? And what's with sleeping over the covers? I swear, you're going to get sick and then everyone else will too!"

 

If I didn't know better I'd almost think he was worried. "Why the heck is Shiro worried about a suicidal broad like you?!" Oh, no. He just didn't like that I wasn't up already, and he had to- wait what.

 

"Shiro sent you?" Hey... I actually sound sleepy. He blinked at me, before for a second giving me a concerned look which I knew as probably because he was about to say something mocking.

 

"Yeah. Didn't you hear them call?" That's... strange. He almost sounded sincere. "It's breakfast time."

 

"Yay. More space goo." He laughed! Score. "I think I'll pass. I'm not hungry anyway." Now he looked at me with visible concern. Like, it wasn't just a second or so, but serious concern. "Oh no, not you too." I gave him my best flat look, "I am fine. I can take care of myself, so shoo and go do whatever it is Paladins do." Now he looked irritated, good.

 

"I'm not leaving the hallway until you change and brush your hair. Then, we're going to get you something to eat." What, no! I moved to head out, only for him to grab me, bodily toss me back into my room- he was surprisingly strong- and... lock the door behind him when he stepped out. I sighed when the door wouldn't open, before turning to my spare set of clothes. It wasn't fair that I was the only one with an extra set... with a sigh I changed, and took out my hair-filled brush, starting work on my hair.

 

He was right, I should have done it the night before. It was so tangled that I couldn't even get the knots out. Was I going to have to cut my hair? After growing it out for most of my life? Not on my watch. I spent the next ten minutes trying to get the knots out without ripping hair out before the door opened, "What the heck is- what are you doing?"

 

"Peanut gallery should just shush." I told him offhandedly, at least it was the last one. A few more seconds, during which he gave me the most adorable confused look, and then I was ready. Just into a ponytail, I didn't have anything that would risk getting it dirty yet. And even if I did, I used scrunchies so I'd just make a messy bun later. "Ok, now I'm ready so I'm just going to go talk to Allura for a-" I was halfway through the door before he started to drag me towards the kitchen.

 

"You're in luck, by now Hunk's probably eaten all of the goop." Huh...? I entered the now empty breakfast area, aside from Shiro who was... why was Shiro still here? "Shiro?"

 

"You two finally show up." Aww, was little Kiethy getting scolded, "So, what's for breakfast?"....

 

"Huh?" Oh, that was funny, the two of us said that at once. I continued, "What do you mean? Didn't the rest of you have Space Goop?"

 

Shiro blinked and then laughed, "Space goop?"

 

"She almost caught Space Flu."

 

"Space Flu?" OI! Stop laughing!

 

"I'm going to give both of you some Space Punch, I swear!" Ok, now even Keith was laughing! I threw up my hands, "Forget it..." And then he grabbed me by my collar, still laughing.

 

"I said you're getting breakfast!"

 

"You're not convincing while you laugh like that!" He ignored me, dragging me all the way to the seat next to Shiro, and after telling him not to let me go off, walked into the kitchen.

 

"So... Space Flu?" What's with that look! "You two already have an in joke?"

 

"What are you talking about?" I honestly had no clue. And what was with that exasperated sigh? "So I slept without covers one night, I did it all the time on Earth. It's not a big deal." And thus I shrugged, only for him to facepalm with the fleshy-arm. "What?"

 

"We're in space. With alien germs. And alien diseases." Oh. My head landed on the table, and I let out a groan. That was stupid....

 

"But that was the best night's sleep I've had in years..." I yawned, "No nightmares or anything." And, something slammed into the table in front of me.

 

"Maybe sleeping in the open isn't the best way to get good sleep?" I looked up to see first what looked like two plates of eggs, and then further up to see... Keith was wearing an apron. An Apron. In space.

 

"... Space Apron?" He coughed back a laugh, giving me the stink eye. I shrugged, "Man... I don't even know how long it's been since I slept for more than two hours at a time. I have no filter right now." I sat up, moving to eat the Space Eggs. Hey.... "These taste like eggs."

 

"I can cook!" Ah, that was a cute voice crack.

 

"I meant, they're Space Eggs." There was that choked back laugh. "So I'm surprised they taste like chicken eggs. They are really well made too." Keith stared at me for a few moments, before I put two and two together. "Wait, these weren't magiced from alien space tech? You cooked these?" A nod, "Ah. My compliments." He nodded to me again before returning to the kitchen.

 

"You sure you two just met? And I want in on that in joke!"

 

"Shush, he owes me for the cold shower."

 

"What?" I waved him off, focusing on the food while Keith came back with a third plate and some drinks. Drinks that were floating, so that was the magic alien tech. Cool. The three of us proceeded to have breakfast in silence. It was nice to feel tired for once, actually. Usually I just went through my days taking catnaps, too exhausted to actually realize it. Huh, Space Adventures might be the best form of vacation after all.

 

The rest of the morning passed somewhat quietly, until Shiro dragged off Keith to go do their training. I internally sighed, going back to the entrance with a hover container I'd gotten Coran to rig up for me. And a shovel, because at least  _someone_ had to make sure we'd be able to stay sane on this trip, and everyone else was fighters so it fell to me. Hopefully the dirt wouldn't kill our plants, but going by how we could breathe, it shouldn't be too bad...?

 

I spent a few hours working on getting enough soil for four rooms, and was... about halfway done, when someone walked up to me. They stood there for a few minutes before I turned around to look at them, seeing of all people Pidge. With a surprised expression. I tilted my head, resting on the shovel for a moment. Why did he come here? Wasn't he going to be doing techie stuff? Pidge held up the device in his hands, it looked like a thick calculator to my eyes, but I'd never been good with modern technology. Sure, I could pilot a hoverbike like anyone else, but that was more because I needed it when I was wandering around.

 

He sat down near a clump of the dirt I'd taken up, and was fiddling with it for a moment. After figuring out that he wasn't going to say anything, and just keep doing what he was, I shrugged and went back to shoveling dirt into the tub. This was... the tenth? Thirteenth? I had lost count after filling the first room with hover-tubs of dirt. Whatever it was, however, it was probably enough for the second room. Now I just had to get all of them back in, good thing I had rope right? I was about to move, when Pidge grabbed my shirt, tugging.

 

"You're going to need to add nitrogen. There isn't enough in the soil." I blinked, was... was he here to help? That was actually really nice of him. Even if it was just because I was growing stuff from earth for him. "Also, the soil won't retain enough water, so you should gather some rocks or something."

 

"I'm surprised you..."

 

"I don't. I looked up Earth soil composition and compared them." Oh, ok. That made sense actually. "After spending all day doing this, it has to suck if it ends up killing the plants, right?" I resisted the urge to pat his head. Why was he so short? He's got to be at least 16, right? Even if he skipped a year or two in school, he was still in the same class as the others.

 

"Thanks." Now how to get nitrogen? Rocks I just had to ask one of them to use their lion to crush a boulder or something, or even just spend a few days picking some up and mixing it in with the dirt. "Your training done for the day?" He nodded, "Still having trouble getting Voltron together?' now his head shook, "Good. All y'all have to do now is get used to piloting it and the lions, right?"  
  


"What about you?" What about me? I raised an eyebrow at him, offering a hand to help him stand up, "What are you going to do? It's not like there's a lot of work to do growing plants, right?"

 

I shrugged. "Plants are living creatures. I'll keep an eye on them, and probably end up cooking or something. No, wait, I think Hunk already started doing that?" Pidge nodded, "Guess I'll do laundry or something then. Figure out how the medical supplies work maybe..."

 

"You're not going to fight?"

 

"I can't fight." He gave me a suspicious look, but the two of us headed inside anyway. We made it to my five rooms, the ones I'd commandeered for both my sleeping and the farm, and I set up another room. "One more to go." Where do you find nitrogen on alien planets? Maybe Coran has some, actually, though it might be called something different.

 

"So why are you making four rooms with, what looks like, ten pots each?"

 

"... I might have overdone it... I've only got like, twenty seed packages, and most of them were stuff like potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes." Stuff you planted either year round or in the summer, mostly. I did have strawberries, however. "I am going to have to pollinate them myself though." 

 

"I can make a pollination bot, I guess. Might be a fun project to make a beebot or something." Oh, there was the triangle bot. It was called Rover, I think? "Anyway, time to eat." It was? I blinked, especially as Pidge had linked arms with me, meaning I had to slump just a bit, and started leading me to the dining hall. Ok... that was what was happening now. "I don't think the Alteans have seen a sunburn before, so it'll be fun trying to explain it to them...."

 

"Are you going to say it's some sort of curse or allergy or something?" It seemed like something he would do...

 

"Yup! You're allergic to the pollen outside, so one of the guys has to finish it for you." I twitched, and hey you just slipped up! I flicked him on the head with a finger, which led to him pouting at me. I get that he didn't like I was outside long enough to get sunburnt, but really...

 

"I think the ozone layer is thinner on this planet, I've spent days outside on Earth and never got sunburnt. I don't think any of you guys will be any safer than me." I will cover for you until you come clean, but don't push me. I will tease you about it for days. With the silence from that, we walked into the room, only for his plan to fall flat on it's face, as Shiro and Keith both cried out in unison:

 

"How long did you spend outside?!"

 

 


	5. Hunk- Kitchen Shenanigans

It was several hours later, and everyone was off doing whatever they were going to do in the afternoon. I'm pretty sure Lance was trying to woo Allura, Shiro and Keith exercising since they just seemed to be on the same wavelength, and Coran was teaching Pidge about Altean tech. I myself was finally hungry, and curious on what they had, so I was walking into the kitchen when I saw Hunk. He was humming and working on something, so I'm pretty sure he was trying to make something other than Space Goop.

 

I shrugged, planning on leaving when I tripped on... something. A can, I think? And landed on my back. The thud caught his attention, but for me all I could think of was the oww of the sunburn hurt. Note to self- until it heals don't land on your arms. Heck, sleeping is going to be hard, and the medical pods are all kept by those prisoners they saved. At least Allura had gotten everyone a few spare sets of clothes, so there was no reason for anyone to stink anymore. _Keith._ It was while I was hissing with pain, looked like I'd gotten it pretty bad actually, that Hunk turned around to see me. "Hey, are you ok?"

 

The Samoan, dark-skin, eyes, and short black hair, ran over to me, offering a hand. I took it, because of course I didn't want to have to push since even my  _palms_ were sunburnt and having some help would only make me hurt for a shorter amount of time, and stood up again. "I'm fine. Just the stupid sunburn, y'know?" He chuckled slightly, but gave me a confused look. "I may have not accounted for the fact that it isn't Earth's sun outside. Word of advice, don't go outside until you find a sunscreen alternative." I was probably going to blister all over, I looked like a freaking lobster.

 

"Oh... yeah that would suck." I nodded. See, he was someone who got it. "Maybe you shouldn't have gone out alone, then?" Or not. I glared at him, "Ok, ok! I'm just worried. We don't exactly have Aloe around here, you know?" I sighed but nodded. That was true. Even though the wormholes should have eliminated that... maybe Allura just couldn't send us that far? If so that was a pretty limited wormhole thing, and how had we gotten here in the first place?

 

"Anyway, what were you doing?" He lit up, letting go of my hand-finally!- and started to explain that he was testing some of the herbs they found outside to see if he could make something that was palatable for humans. I found my expression shifting to one of confusion as he started to say the names of the herbs... and then I had to twitch when he tried to say some of them tasted like such and such, before I facepalmed, and then jerked my hand away from my face. Well, I know his hobby, clearly. "I get it, you like cooking. Is there anything that tastes like tea when boiled?" I didn't want to use my tea until I knew there would be a replacement. Even if it was just dried flower petals from my travels.

 

"Oh, yeah! Leave it to me!" I threw an arm out, but he was already taking several flowers out and cutting them up. I sighed and tried to find a spot under the air duct to stand. And failed, because apparently there was no such thing as an air duct. Was I even going to be able to change out of my clothes? DiD ThEY HAVE A BATH I COULD USE? Please let there be a bath or pool or something I could use somewhere in this castle. If not to clean up then to keep my arms from hurting too much.

 

After a good five or so minutes he gave me the cup, which I took and sipped experimentally. Huh... "This is good. I've never tasted tea like this, but it really is." There was this fruity flavor to it, despite the fact I knew for a fact he had made it out of some flower, not a berry or anything. Yet, it wasn't overly sweet, it was actually kinda minty... "Do you have a name for it?"

 

"I call it: Arusian Lavender." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok, no. I have no idea what to call the herb. i'm sure if there are locals they have a name for it though!" At this point, I couldn't help it, I snorted. It wasn't a laugh, not fully, but I couldn't help it... that was funny.

 

"No fair, I wanted to make her smile!" And like that I coughed the bit of liquid I'd just put in my mouth out. When did Lance get in here?! I actually scooted away from him, even as the tea spilled onto my- and now I dropped the cup and let out an actual girly scream of pain. "H-hey calm down..."

 

"Lance, wet a rag!" Hunk grabbed my arms, with strong yet gentle arms, which  _still_ hurt like a quiz-whatever, and dragged me towards the nearest chair, and before I was entirely clear on what was going on, both of my arms were covered in wet rags, and I was being told repeatedly by both of them not to move. Even shifting in the seat wasn't allowed, as when I tried to they both started shouting at me. I actually winced at their behavior, and placed my head in my hands, ignoring how much it hurt for a moment.

 

This was so embarrassing. It was at this point that Shiro walked in, with Allura of all people. The two of them were talking about something, but I didn't hear it, instead I groaned and said to the two goofballs, "Please tell me you're going to stop now."

 

"Why don't they have burn cream!" Hunk. Stop. I'm begging you.

 

"It's space, Hunk..." Space Hunk. Huh. It really is creeping up everywhere.

 

"You can get burnt in space!" That isn't the point!

 

"Ok, calm down now, guys." Shiro, you beautiful half-robot meddler. Please do save me from overreacting schoolchildren!

 

"Oh thank goodness Space Dad is here!" I could hear a record scratch in the background. It was extremely lucky that there wasn't a particular paladin of the red variety in the room, because I guarantee there is no way I could have kept a straight face if we had met gazes at this moment. Ignoring Shiro's muttered 'Space Dad?' Hunk continued, "Shiro, how do I un-burn her!"

 

"I'm not burnt! It wasn't even that hot! It's just the sunburn!" I swear, Shiro is facepalming right now! "Seriously, stop. I'm fine!"

 

"No, you're smokin' hot!" I gave Lance my worst glare, this whole situation was his fault! "Ok, not the time. But seriously, we need to do something about that burn."

 

"I'm not burnt!"

 

"Your sunburn! It's already blistering!" Huh? I blinked at him in confusion, only for him to walk over and hover a finger over my cheek, and... ouch. "We need to do something for the sunburn, at least until the prisoners are healed and you can use one."

 

"It's a sunburn..."

 

"Sunburns can give you cancer." How sweet, he was actually worried about me. I think?

 

"Oh Quizfad, I gave her cancer!"

 

"What, no Hunk, you didn't give her cancer!" I was actually getting a headache from this. Could the two of them stop for a moment and just... not argue?

 

"If it is skin medication you are looking for, it is not in the kitchen." Allura said, finally breaking through the now arguing classmates. I turned to her with hopeful eyes, and she gave me a kind smile back, before helping me up. I let most of the rags fall to the floor, keeping only a few that I put on my neck and forehead, I remember reading somewhere that cold and wet helped with sunburns. As long as you were out of the sun by then. "I'll take care of it. But... what is a sunburn? You never explained that at lunch."

 

"If a human is unprotected in the sun, err, starlight for too long," I explained as we walked into the hall, "Without protection then their skin can get injured from the radiation from the sun. Arusia must have a thinner ozone layer or something, because normally it takes me a lot longer to get burnt. Let alone this bad."

 

"This is a bad... sunburn?" I nodded, pointing to one of the blisters that had showed up on my arm.

 

"Normally they don't blister like this, our skin just turns red for a bit. It'll take anywhere from two to three weeks for my skin to heal, before which my skin'll peel and itch, and I can't take any hot showers, baths, or go outside in case it gets worse. I also have to wear baggy clothes, which sucks because I don't have any."

 

"You can use some Altean robes, I'll find some for you." I nodded to her appreciatively, "Come to think of it... why does everyone stink?"

 

"No one had any spare clothes, and I think I'm the only one with a toothbrush." I swear if someone was using mine I will kill them. I will. "Is there anything you can do about that, by the way? Some kind of... Altean mouth washing robot or something?"

 

"We should be able to find something, but it will take a few more days for us to find the restroom storage." I nodded, feeling a bit iffy on whether that would end well. "Anyway, here we a- Keith, Coran, what are you doing?"

 

She asked that because, as we turned into the room, we saw things strewn all about the room, Coran holding up two bottles, and one hitting Allura's head where it slipped out of Keith's hand. Keith himself had a deer-in-headlights look on his face, having bent over a drawer with a bunch of other bottles in them, and a box between us and him where a bunch of them had landed from his tossing. Coran, however, rushed over to the bottle he was about to pick up, "That's it! You found it!"

 

"Is that the skin medication...?" It was? "Is this where the two of you have been all afternoon?"

 

"N-no!" His voice cracked again on that, even as Coran answered the opposite. The two of us looked at each other, and Allura gave a smile while I just blinked in surprise. "R-really! I just got here, he said he needed help!"

 

"Well, one of us asked for help, but it wasn't me." Ah Coran, can't you see he's to busy Tsuning to take that well. To head off the fight I could see about to happen I took as many steps to the side as I could, opening the door for him to, as I had expected, run out of the room in an embarrassed huff. "Anyway, here's the skin medication, (f/n)." He made a big show of presenting it to me, only for Keith to stalk back in, take it from him, and then grab my arm and drag me out of there.

 

"Keith?" I let myself be dragged off to the lounge, mostly because I was surprised and Allura was busy helping Coran put the stuff back in place. There's my project, get them to make a list of what they had for me and label it all for them. He kept quiet until we sat down on the couch, at which point he took his gloves off and put the medication on his hands.

 

"I'll..." He looked uncomfortable, but really he didn't have to explain. Since he'd already put some of it on his hands, there was no point in being stubborn. I lifted one arm, letting him reach it, and gave him my best get on with it look. His usual sulky expression didn't waver, but he started working on my arm anyway. Meh, I hated stuff like-

 

"Is this Aloe Vera?" He blinked, looking at the gel, my hand, and then the gell again. "It's Aloe Vera! I knew Hunk was overreacting!"

 

"Space Alove Vera exists...?" The two of us met eyes, and I smirked at him- what was with the stunned expression?

 

"Hunk calls Shiro Space Dad." Keith blinked at me, before snickering too. "Now, my question is... if Shiro is Space Dad," Another snicker, "Who's Space Mom? I know that Coran is Space Uncle, so... it's either Allura or me," He had been laughing until that point, but when I mentioned myself...

 

"Yeah, no. You're not the mom type."

 

"Right? So Hunk clearly ships Shiro and Allura." And we both started snickering, which Pidge walked in on. "Hey the Space Nerd!" Both of us actually laughed at that.

 

"I... don't get you two at all."

 

"Space confusion, the best kind!" Keith added, and now both of us were doubling over. Pidge just walked out of the room.


	6. Lance- Annoying but friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bonding chapter before the next episode.

The next day I woke up a good two hours before everyone else, ending up staring at the ceiling until the announcement that breakfast was ready. Giving out a yawn and wearing a more loose version of Allura's Altean dress- one that I'd borrowed from Allura herself and put some pins in it to keep from tripping- I headed out of my room, cutting off Lance, the cuban in jeans and a green cargo jacket, mid-knock. I blinked at him until he moved out of the way, before walking towards the dining room. Why was he complaining now? It wasn't like there was some reason to keep waking me up, I probably would never have a good night's sleep again.

 

I headed for the kitchen, Lance trailing behind saying something like the tiny little puppy he was, and I just ignored it for the most part. Until he said something in a sharp tone of voice, and I ran into, of all things, the doorframe. I let out a muffled ow, before taking a few steps back, rubbing my face, and then turning around, running into a chair, and pulling it out to sit in. "Don't say anything, just let me eat the Space Goop or something."

 

I didn't notice Keith and Shiro looking to each other, but I couldn't miss Shiro telling everyone "Ok, so... someone needs to watch over (f/n)."

 

"I'm fine. Just tired."

 

"Someone needs to make sure you take a nap then." Thank you  _very_ much Keith, I appreciate the suggestion.

 

"After I water the plants, sure?" I was too tired for this. "Except I couldn't fall asleep last night, so I probably won't fall asleep while I'm napping."

 

"Pidge'll get you to sleep!" Lance is freaking annoying. 

 

"Does he  _ever_ stop talking?" Keith gave me a smirk, and the two of them started arguing, but I ignored it to eat goop. Once breakfast was finished I stood up and walked off, only to have Lance follow behind me.

 

"... No! It's my turn to have a bonding experience with (f/n), and I'm taking it! Stay out of this Keith!"

 

"What are you even talking about?" I banged my head on the wall in the hallway. Ok, looks like having a good night's sleep yesterday night wasn't worth it. All it did was make me more exhausted once I returned to my normal sleeping schedule. How do they even live with sleeping all the time? Rather than listen to the rest of the argument I went to the kitchen, gra- wait, rocks. Frig. 

 

I hadn't even planted the seeds yet. "Frig. I don't even have rocks to put in it, let alone nitrogen or anything..."

 

"Rocks? Oh right, you were making a farm thingie." And Lance was right behind me. I turned around to look at him, "Leave it to me!" Leave what...?

 

Two hours later and the farm is all set up, he had gone and found some not really rocks but solid round things somewhere in the ship- how the heck did he find those- and had helped me mix it in with the dirt, then we put the seeds in said dirt and that was about all we could do for now. Now we were sitting in the lounge, white with four couches in a circle, and a giant tv. Did they even have anything to watch? Lance was blabbing on and on about nothing, and every once in a while I tuned in so I could give him some sort of response, as was polite. I was stuck on a castleship with them, may as well pretend I had social graces.

 

"So, now that I've regaled you with my piloting skills," Said skills I knew consisted of crashing the simulator all the time so, "Maybe you wanna get in Blue? Take a trip around the planet for a bit?" What? He blinked in surprised at my flat look, before laughing nervously, "I mean, y'know... it might help with your insomnia?"I continued to stare at him, before sighing and nodding.

 

"Sure, fine, whatever." Aww, he looked really happy, dragging me off to go into the chute thing. Which while he freaked out about it I just slid down, trying not to touch the sides with my arms. Then, we walked up to, and then into, the Blue Lion.

 

"Alright, Blue. Let's show off!" Right. Let's see if he's anything better than he was three days ago... hopefully. Otherwise I'm going to end up puking or something. In preparation I grabbed the back of the chair with both hands.

 

"Lance? What are you doing?" Coran asked, his face appearing in a hovering holoscreen. The mustached ginger was clearly visible, but didn't seem to think anything of me being here. Lance gave a laugh.

 

"Just getting some practice, Coran my man!" That... that was enough to get him to let us go? I gaped as the hangar opened, these people suck at keeping the castle secure! We flew out the hangar, and as I expected, he was horrible at it. We twisted and turned, and more than once he landed the Lion for running around the castle. Was he trying not to get lost? Nope, cuz after a few minutes of what he called "Warming up" we flew off towards the Sea, a bit too low, making large waves behind and to our sides. After we had stabilised enough that I didn't feel like we were going to fall, I risked opening my eyes.

 

Ok, I could see what he meant by this being a chance to show off.

 

"It's beautiful..." Ignoring Lance's victorious fistpump, so that was his goal, I instead focused on the scenery. We continued across the ocean for a while, before flying up further, heading towards what looked like an island. These sorts of scenes, where something that people didn't notice suddenly came into view and you were faced with the truth... "Thank you, Lance. It's been a while since I've really been hit with it..."

 

"I you were feeling a little off, but a tiny bit of time with me turned you on, didn't it?" I hit him on the head, lightly since he wasn't wearing his helmet, but enough to hurt. "Hey, what was that for?"

 

"You ruined the moment."

 

"The moment?" He looked so hopeful at that that I had to turn around, or I'd start laughing again. He was annoying, but honestly I could see why the others liked him. "Hey! I know I'm beautiful, but how about this..." In a surprisingly smooth movement we turned up, and around, I looked to see the continent spread before us, the castle nowhere in sight. Before us lay a giant forest, fields, mountains... my hands twitched, I wanted a pen and paper. I really did. "It's almost as pretty as me, isn't it?"

 

Another light hit, this time on his shoulder, but I nodded. "It is." For the next few hours we just flew about the planet, just as he'd suggested, staying away from any villages we saw. The two of us spent the time mostly talking, with me finding out that he was actually kinda fun to hang around. Sure, the pickup lines were annoying, but he actually did know a lot of random knowledge, despite acting like an idiot. It was too bad that I shouldn't get close to him, or any of them, because he was easy to talk to. By the time Keith yelled at us to go back, I had almost spilled the beans three times... (That first time he said something so cheesy I had to laugh. Who says they want to erase the past and write the future? Are you kidding me? Did that even work on people?)

 

Yeah, it was fun, but I really shouldn't be having fun. I should be just getting by. If I kept this up... if I didn't distance myself from them? Who knows what I'd end up doing to them... the universe couldn't afford me being close to these people. So, when we landed, he tried to get me to spend the rest of the day with him, but I just gave him an apologetic look and waved goodby. In the background I could hear the two of them starting to argue again, and biting back a smile I went in search of some sort of language Primer. Maybe if I pretended to have a goal in mind they'd stop following me around the castleship? They should be closer to each other than anyone else, they had to pilot a giant Robot!

 

Of course, instead of finding that I found Pidge, arms deep in Altean tech. Literally, he was ripping apart one of many altean cleaning-bots, and I'm pretty sure he was trying to reverse engineer it. Rover was hovering around him, of course, so I was about to turn around when he shouted at me, "Hand me the f5."

 

"The what?" Arg... everyone was grabbing me for who knows what. I sighed and settled down to help him with fixing the whateverbot. Oh, was that the one he was looking for? "This it?"

 

"No, I wanted the f5  _screwdriver_." Screwdrivers came in those? Confused as all heck I tried to figure out which one he was asking for, only for it to get yanked out from right in front of me when he got annoyed at my idiocy. "How the heck did you find the cave if you can't even tell what screwdriver is which?"

 

"I gathered rumors." A shrug, and then I set about arranging the tools by size... if f5 was that one then they must be according to that, right? Wrong, since the next one he asked for, (F6) was actually an entirely different kind of screwdriver. What is your system, wo- man! I felt my eye twitch, but instead of letting that bother me I just tried to leave, figuring I was just going to get in his way. Since I managed to do it, I continued my search, only to stop on hearing Allura and Coran's voices.

 

"Coran, we're low on," Something I couldn't understand. It must be Altean, but I don't think I could ever say it myself, I'd bite my tongue every time. "Do we have any workarounds?"

 

"Well, let me see. I think we can use some of the Eridite leftover from the fuel cells, but I'll have to double check." Hmm... Now I stepped in, seeing a bunch of containers. I... don't understand a word of this, but... "We do have to hurry, the pods use it after all..." I stepped into the room, looking at all the boxes we had around, and nodded to myself.

 

"Hey, Coran... do you have some sorta terminal I can use? I might be able to help organize it." He lit up, heading over and giving me... the one he had in his hands. Huh? "Uhh... I can't read Altean..."

 

"Oh, right. Well we're looking for this one," Yeah that word made no sense to me. "And we can use this one," Another unrecognizable one for me.... "So we need to look for those things.".... what?

 

"Ok, so this is an E?" let's start with trying to get the writing system down. Spoken was almost the same, right? He nodded, and I got him to put a file with their alphabet in front of me. In the same order as the English one. "Right... now I can start organizing this stuff. But for now," I pointed to one can with my thumb, "I think that's the... uhh... Mer-den-far-ca?"

 

"Midenngphischa." What?

 

"Right, that." I knew I'd mess it up. He looked at the box, and then let out a crazy laugh, before running off. Probably to go fix it. I focused on the boxes, deciding that for now I'd arrange everything according to the alphabet, at least so it'd be easy to find everything. After getting all the drawers out and open, I started looking over some of their stuff.

 

"Wait, are you... organizing it?" Ah yes, Allura was in the room too, wasn't she.

 

"Clearly you need it."

 

"True... well then I'll leave you to it." I waved her off, looking at the labels first. This... was going to take forever. Ah well, my arms were going to take forever to heal too, so nothing better to do than this. Watering the plants wasn't hard, after all. I set to work going over the stuff, bit by bit, and had managed about four before I was dragged off to the kitchen. Literally.

 

"Keith, I can walk...?"

 

"Four freaking times. We called you four times. The alarms were turned on the last time." Huh? I looked at him, only to see he wasn't listening, instead glaring ahead and muttering. "Do you just not have working ears?" Nope, still not talking to me. Hey, wait! I tried to flail out of his arms, "Don't even bother coming to combat training, refuse to do anything other than whatever it is this is is, what were you two even doing in that Lion why is Lance so smug and come on you have got to be kidding me organizing random-"

 

"KEITH! This is Nitrate! We have to put it back, it's  _explosive_!" And, there goes the bottle out of my hand as I run into him, an explosion, the sensation of someone yanking me, the feeling of... and then nothing.

 

The next thing I remember there's something warm on top of me. I opened my eyes, to see Keith, holding what looks like a bit of the door up with one arm, the other bracing against the floor next to me. There's clearly a cave in behind us, if you can call it that. The entire hallway is dark, except no it's not... and my arm is pointed up, a glow coming from it. He's staring at me, and the glow from my arm formed a circle, no a dome, around us. There are scrapes over his arms, and face, but on my arm it's worse, the skin on one whole side having been ripped off, but the flesh underneath is fine, even if it's dripping blood. I can feel that my side is bleeding too, but all things considered we're fine.

 

"You ok?" I nodded, but covered my eyes with my other arm, and shifted my hand into a point, writing a symbol into the air. It was a reverse "S" with two dots on either side, and then strikes through the top and bottom, with a circle about it. Once that was done, I let my arm fall, watching from behind my fingers as  _it_ dropped down to a spot next to us. At least he didn't seem to have noticed it. "Good. Let me see if I can-" He heaved, pushing the bit of door off of himself, where it landed to the side, the sign remaining in place but unnoticed by him. "We're lucky, it looks like we'll be good for now, nothing else seems to be falling."

 

"This is why you don't just drag someone off while they are holding an unidentified bottle, Keith." Maybe if I get him angry he won't notice the glowing rune, if he even can see it. But he's a paladin, he should be able to see it, and either he did and is ignoring it or he didn't and he's an idiot. Either way, I had a bloody arm to deal with. He gave me a look, but I ignored it to put some of the dress, which with a muttered apology I ripped up, around my arm. First things first, stop the bleeding.

 

Once that was done, I turned to look at him, but he continued to give me this completely confused look. "We just got blown up," Hardly. We still had all our limbs, and there was enough light from somewhere that you can see me, "There's a random light somewhere in here, and the castle just collapsed on us partially. How are you so calm?"

 

"It's not the worst situation I've been in."

 

"What the heck kind of past do you have?" heh, another adorable voice crack. Why was he the only one to have it happen?

 

"My past is nunya." Hmm, I stood up and tested the top, it was fine. the dome around us was perfectly fine, but I might need to do something about the air if there wasn't a clear- nope, perfectly fine airflow. "Hey, you and your lion have a psychic link or something, right? Can you, I'dunno, talk to it? Ask it to tell the others we're here and in need of help?"

 

"It doesn't work like that." I stared at him for a few minutes, before he looked to the side, "I... don't think it does anyway." Hmmm... "What about you? What was with the air-drawing?"

 

"Nunya." He scowled at me, and the two of us settled into a not so comfortable silence. Well, for me it was fine, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was not exactly happy. I kept quiet for a bit, until he started to pace, muttering about not having enough air. I grabbed his arm when he went by me, "Keith. Calm down. We have enough Space Air to survive for a night or two."

 

"You think it's going to take two nights?" What, was he scared of- oooooh.

 

Giving him my best teasing smirk, I tried to set him at ease, "You know, I'm sure Red Lion would tear up the whole castle to save your pale skinny but. Wouldn't they?"

 

"T-thats not the point!"

 

"Besides, we have a clear air path here, here, and here." I pointed to the three of them, "There's a breeze and everything. Calm down, we won't suffocate."

 

"Does nothing scare you lady?!"

 

_Does the thought of taking each and every paladin and Altean I have strangely grown attached to down and somehow messing their lives up so bad they die and/or become mindless slaves to an evil alien race that I have no idea how to stop, then somehow yet again being the only one to not go crazy, mindless, or die -again- count?_

 

"(f/n)?"

 

Oh, I said that out loud. "I'm joking. I'm joking!" Cue me giving him the least convincing laughter ever. "But I mean, if we're talking about the worst situations possible, that's pretty far up there?"

 

" _Why_ are you thinking about something as impossible as that?" Thank goodness he's a cute idiot. (Wait, cute?)

 

"It's a hypothetical." He let out a relieved breath, but since I was being honest and he's luckily not taking it seriously... "That gives me nightmares." Do. Not. Pat my head.

 

"That will never happen." He he he... He grabbed my shoulders, leaning me against the wall, what the heck? And then... the threw his jacket on me. Like, what? Why would you do that? "You look cold," I do not! "Don't want you catching Space Flu again."

 

... wait, was he telling me to take a nap? He made a point not to look at me... he was! "I am not sleeping while we're trapped." What if the rune stopped working?

 

"I'll keep watch. And... try talking to Red." Aww, that's cute. He doesn't want me to worry. Though now that I was thinking about it... he must have a high body temperature, because the jacket was warm. Closing my eyes for a few minutes can't hurt any...

* * *

 

 

Ok, when did I fall asleep, and when did Shiro get here?


	7. S1E5: Return of the Gladiator

In typical science fiction fashion, you would think that there was an open medipod. Shiro, thinking of course that there was, made a point of asking Allura if there was before doing the human remedies of wrapping it up after cleaning the wound. The answer, contrary to the until now trope-defying reality, was yes. There was in fact a medipod open. Actually, there were several. A whole hall full of them. Lucky me, I got to test the extra pods for everyone!

 

For the next week, about, I was relegated to being inside the pod, waiting for everything to recover. Luckily I wasn't aware at the time, and I most certainly was not fawned over. I think. I don't know, I just woke up to an empty room. Hall. Thing. Somehow I was wearing a skintight suit-thing, even over the arm which how the heck did they do that? I remember them giving me a sedative of some kind, but that was because once the adrenalyn had worn off I was biting into cloth to keep form hurting my mouth. Unless they did that for people when they got into the pods in general? I don't know, after we were found it was all a big blur. I'm pretty sure I was the only one seriously hurt, though, so that was a plus.

 

I must have some sort of problem. Seriously, in the entire time I've been on the castleship I've gotten horribly sunburnt, had hot space tea spilled on my arms, and nearly gotten myself blown up. "Never should have gone into that cave..." I muttered to myself, only to duck as someone attacked me from behind! I thought I was alone in the hallway.

 

"You're saying that after this long?" Another swipe, oh, it wasn't a punch. It was just a... gibbslap? I haven't seen one of those since watching that old show! Really? That was stupid as fudge.

 

"Keith? What's with the random attack?" We continued the dance, I guess you could call it? He tried to hit me up the head, and I sidestepped him, causing us to go in an awkward circle. "Seriously, how long are you going to try to keep this up? I think there's probably someone-" I jumped, as someone decided he wanted in on it. Why was someone- "Lance!" Ok, why was Lance trying to trip me?

 

"I told you she could fight!"  _Pidge_! This was not ok! I helped you work on your robot thing! "She's too balanced! I might not be a good fighter myself," Maybe not conventional fighting, but you could easily become the bug that no one can really stop until it's too late... "But I know someone who is. I play enough games to tell that much!" Is... is that something to be proud of? I mean, I used to love games, but still...

 

"Ok, you were right. Even if we are just trying to do minor stuff." Shiro... why are you getting in on this? I gave him a betrayed look, I thought we had bonded! I helped him sneak out for a break! "Hey, you never went to the combat training, and at this point it's actually important." My confusion translated well, "Some of the locals made contact, and we're divvying up the teams. One half is going to meet with the locals, the other is going to help me look for the other members of the Kerberos mission."

 

"I see. So, then which am I going on, since you're so determined to drag me out of the ship?" Lance and Shiro winced, good. I was really miffed about their treatment of this. My off arm moved to rub the formerly injured one, and I made a point not to look any of them in the eye. Some gratefulness, I save your bum from a freaking inside avalanche, one that is your fault, and you react by forcing me to show my ability to dodge? That's another thing! "This doesn't show I can attack anyone, you know. All I did was dodge slaps and jump over a kick."

 

"Yeah, but you had to notice the kick and slaps. From behind." Thank you Pidge, that is the basic definition of what happened.

 

"All I had to do was be able to feel the change in air. Literally anyone who's been traveling alone on Earth should be able to do that." It wasn't even that hard, "It's actually harder to tell when an inn or a ride is a problem!" Cue each of them giving me ridiculous confused expressions. "Ok, you all at least know that stalking and other less savory things still exist, right?" Nods. "It's not any easier if you are a wanderer. It's harder, because you don't have anyone who can have your back." I've been lucky in that I usually avoided it, but I did have to break a few bones. "It's usually better to know some self defense, even if you don't practice commonly. Like me."

 

"Oh." Yes, Keith, I appreciate the comment.

 

"Anyway, what team did I end up in?" Please let me go on the one with the most people...

 

I didn't. To put it simply, I was sent with Shiro ("I have the most experience escorting noncombatants, so you'll go with me. Besides, it's a downed ship. It should be fine!") and Pidge. The famous last words of the fools who are most likely to end up killing themselves for some reason. Like for example, robots. Lots of still working Space Robots that weren't deactivated, continuing their current rounds, and had very dangerous energy guns. Go on an outing with Shiro, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Well, no they didn't, but that was what it felt like! Seriously, this was... freaking annoying. Like, really annoying.

 

"Shiro, I want you to know that I personally blame you." Couldn't I have at least brought a pipe or something? "There has to have been at least one weapon I could have used to bash stuff in with! A stick, a pipe, a knife..."

 

"I really didn't think there would be Sentries." Quizback. Yes I know I'm saying it wrong, they've repeatedly told me off for this, but I don't care. I don't like to curse, but I'm getting dangerously close. I hid behind a broken pillar thing again, turning to Shiro.

 

"Look, I know you're supposed to be these big bad paladins and all, but we really need to get out of here. We can come back later, I bet. Didn't Pidge already-"

 

"Ok, this ship is dead in the water, but I can get the info if I can just..." Shiro and I nodded, grabbing Pidge by the collar and running off down the hall and out the door. Pidge continued to resist, but I grabbed one of his arms while Shiro continued to pull, "What, no! My Dad!" I was about to retort, before we turned around to see... a giant meteor. Heading for us.

 

"Oh no." I am with you, Shiro. This is just a no moment. All three of us ran as fast as we could away from the giant ball of flame, only to be saved by the Black and Green Lions. "They saved us..."

 

"I didn't know they could do that."

 

"The mystical space lions could take us into a wormhole across the universe. At this point nothing they do will surprise me." Pidge pointed towards the giant monster, and monster it was, because it aimed for us. I crawled in with Shiro because as much as he annoyed me this morning, he was still the best fighter... paladin? Paladin of the bunch. I did not, however, join him in the cockpit. I explored the lionship in search of a safe place to not be in danger and not see the danger. As a result, I ended up banging my head on the floor and walls a lot while they were trying to avoid getting killed. Eventually it calmed down for a moment, so I found a room with chairs and sat down, gripping it as tightly as i dared.

* * *

"OK, cover fire so they can get out of there!" The usual affirmative shouts, and Keith, Lance, and Hunk each fired attacks to buy Shiro and Pidge time to get into the air. Once that was done- with a hilarious headbut by Hunk- he asked, "You three ok?"

 

"We're alive for now." Shiro said, the screen opening.

 

"Ok, so how do we beat that thing? Guns, tackling it, calling it names?"

 

"There's only one way to beat that thing. We need to form Voltron." With a communal shout of agreement, Voltron was indeed formed. "I uhh... hope this isn't too disorienting for the passenger..."

 

There was static, and then a screen opened up that all the guys could see, "I want it on record that I blame you Shiro, for all of this. All of it."

 

"Right..." He bit back a laugh, after which the screen closed, and he turned to the front again, "Ok, remember. We're one being, fighting with one will." The monster threw a glowing purple ball from... somewhere. The barrel it had for an arm? It shot towards them, "Shield, Shield!"

* * *

 

With another fall to my but I realize that the fight is going bad. Fudge, I'm going to die. Again. I tried to reach the screen thing, but I was too far from it, "Come on, is it that hard to look for a pattern!" Two, three, and hey it stopped for a few precious seconds. Ok, please tell me- they're running at it, aren't they! "STEP ONE- GET A FREAKING WEAPON!"

* * *

"I think my Lion is telling me what to do!" Keith said, staring at the suddenly appearing hole for his bayard.

 

"Well, whatever it is do it fast. We can't take much more of this!" Lance was, of course, spot on as they got attacked by it a second, and then a third time. He shoved the red weapon in it's slot, turning it, and a sword appeared. The group of them grinned to themselves and rushed forwards, screaming as they cut the robot down, causing it to explode. They turned to face the explosion, because they had to double check, and then they split up into lions again.

 

"Good work, Paladins." Shiro blinked as the door opened to a very disheveled (f/n), glaring at him with a few new bruises, luckily on her arms and back so they couldn't see it.

* * *

 

"Shiro." I walked over to him, ignoring the fact that everyone had their screens on and were watching this. I then turned his chair around, not considering how that worked, and grabbed him, leaning over. "I refuse to ride in Black again, until he has seat belts. Same for all of the Lions." Hah, he actually looks surprised. "Also, rule one of all fights- have a freaking weapon. Yes, voltron shoots lasers from it's hands, but I think we both know that isn't enough now." Hah, he was nodding. "Ok, now I think I'm just going to sit in the corner and catch my breath."

 

So I did, ignoring the snickering from the rest of the Paladins. They didn't have to deal with having no safe place to stop and random boxes from who knows when flying about them.

 

 


	8. S1E6: The Fall of the Castle of Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where changes start to show up, beyond merely hinting. Due to the nature of the episode and the fact that we essentially have another person involved, I have to make adjustments to the story. Good news: This doubles as Pidge Bonding! Bad news: I have no idea how well I'll be able to blend the new and old. Until now Reader has avoided getting involved in the major parts of the plot, but that is about to change.
> 
> It will be irrevocable.
> 
> At the end of the chapter there is a list of all the changes.

The day started out well enough, and even ended well I guess. I got found out for being able to dodge, but that wasn't a big deal. Dodging is not the same as attacking, after all. Then, Shiro almost got me killed twice. Once on a ship that was pretty much dying, and again inside his freaking Lion. Now, however, we were all partying. It was shortly after her speech (Voltron Alliance? I guess she's trying to build up what was destroyed, but please. She had to have a better name for it.) and I was sitting in a corner, once again borrowing some Altean clothing, if only because unlike the paladins I don't have formal armor to wear. My pants and shirt, washed earlier so at least not stinking, were on under the dress. That was more because I was paranoid something would happen, however. Even I had to admit that their cheer was adorable.

 

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Hunk, Lance, and Keith all standing together. Each of them had a goofy smile on their face, and I am quite ashamed to admit it made a small patch of my heart go 'awwww, see! Even you three can get along and have a fun time together!' I looked away, but the crowd moved in such a way that I was drawn closer to them anyway. I arrived just in time for a rendition of Lance's cheer. "...and you say...?" I had to facepalm.

 

"Vol...tron?" Ah Keith, your cute lack of understanding of that cheer was enough to make my heart not rip into shreds.

 

"... We'll work on it." Lance, no... "Hey, (f/n), we were just working on a cheer. Do you want to hear it?"

 

"You're really going to use late 20th century pop culture references?" I gave him a flat look, well flatter than my normal one. "It's stupid. Please, I'm begging you, don't." He grinned.

 

"I say vol, and you say...?" No. I'm not saying it. Don't give me those puppy dog-

 

I gave out an irritated sigh, glaring at nothing as I said in my least enthusiastic voice, "Tron." Now I pointed it at him, "Happy now?"

 

"Extremely!" That made one of us. I shared an unamused expression with Keith and Hunk, only to blink when Lance reacted so badly to the drink. "Coran, what is this!" He covered his mouth with a hand, puke? I took out three bottles of Hunk's juice, offering it to the others. This is why you don't drink anything from a party, and always bring your own stuff. You never know what it is.

 

"That's-" I ignored their conversation, watching instead how he reacted. It was hilarious. Like, seriously, he just puked on the floor from how bad it tasted. While the two guys circled him, I just sipped from my juice, eyes twinkling as I watched them mess with the very down Lance. Heck, just knocking on him caused him to fall over. Though, at that point I had to karate chop Keith, because I have to try not to let them get hurt.

 

"I get that it's fun to mess with Lance," aww, that cute little smirk again. "But this  _is_ a formal event. Don't get him stuck somewhere he can be trampled please?" They gave me the silliest looks, so I shook my head, "Your funeral if he gets seriously hurt." I turned around, to see Shiro walking off. Hey, at least someone had some sense of caution! "I'm going to patrol the castle, just in case something happens."

 

"Alone?"

 

"I'm going with Shiro, he just started a... you military types call it a perimeter search or something, right?" They nodded, and I walked off. After jogging for a bit I caught up with him, "Shiro!"

 

"(f/n). What are you doing here?" He looked genuinely surprised. Was I that bad?

 

"I might not be much in a fight, but I can run off and warn the others if comms go off." The surprised look continued, "Look, I don't want to be a hero, but even I know this isn't safe. We should have never let so many strangers into a castle when there's only like... five actual fighters in the entire castle. One of the Galra could easily sneak in, or use Rover as some sort of cover for something if they can reprogram him again. So someone has to keep an eye on things, and as a wet blanket I volunteered myself."

 

"Right..." The two of us continued, until we ended up mid-bridge. Both of us kept an eye on things, he the outside and I the in, until Pidge walked up to us.

 

"Shiro, I need to talk to you." I should probably go. With a wave to Shiro I headed inside, planning on letting someone else help him out now. Only, while I was walking, I got a strange feeling, and turned to a set of rocks... we should probably check those just to be safe- Galra! Why didn't I have a freaking comms device? I started to head over to him, keeping an eye on the situation. What was he up to? I couldn't cause a scene, but... 

 

"Bomb activated." Oh no. I turned around and, acting as though nothing was wrong, I headed in. Who could I... Pidge and Shiro were out, but they were heading inside... who? Lance? He was good at breaking things, but... Coran! Maybe Coran could scan for the bomb! And defuse it! As soon as I saw it heading into the castle, I broke into a sprint, running right past Pidge and Shiro.

 

"(f/n)? What are you..."

 

"Gotta run, potential problem on our hands!" With a wave of my hand I cut Pidge off, where to... the bridge! Someone should be there, right? So left, right, left again, and... and no this wasn't right! "There's no time for me to get lost... ok, left or right?" Something said... right! So I turned that way.

* * *

 

"Something's wrong..." Keith muttered it out of the blue, turning to Hunk. "Hey, do you get the feeling that something is going to happen?" Hunk turned to look at him, confused.

 

"No...? Why?" Keith shook his head, it was just a feeling, but something wasn't right. He had a feeling they were about to be in serious trouble, actually.

 

"Keep an eye out. I can't explain it, but I just know that something bad is about to happen." They turned when Shiro and Pidge walked up, and Keith knew that whatever it was... it was big.

* * *

 

Right in time, both the bomb and I arrived at exactly the same moment. "It's not rover, Lance, Coran! It's a bomb! Get out of there!" I tried to tackle it, at least if I died I'd be safe, only for both Coran and Lance to tackle me to the ground before hand, and the explosion to rock the whole bridge. No, probably the whole Castleship, but I wasn't aware for that, Everyone blacked out, it seemed.

 

The next thing I remember, was the Princess calling out "Lance!" and someone else my name. I opened my eyes to see that while Coran and Lance were injured, I was fine. Heck, on further inspection, there was an actual line between where we three had landed, and the explosion. There was no glow, but then again... there wasn't any serious injuries either. Or rather, not on me or Coran. Lance was injured, badly, but...

 

"He looks bad." I stood up, dusting off the now ruined dress, and walked over to him. I subtly drew Eridaz, the rune from before, noting how Keith shot me a look, and then placed my palm on Lance's arm.

 

"It looks bad," I nodded, "But I think he'll be fine... at least it doesn't look like there's any internal bleeding. If we're careful and get him somewhere safe to lie down, he should be fine until we can get him into a pod."

 

"We have to get him to the infirmary."

 

"Without the crystal, the castle has no power!" The Arusians were under attack too? Yes, please get to the lions! "You can't, they're sealed within the hangars. There's no way to get them out, we're defenseless!"

 

"Will you not help us?" Arusian king, we are actually kinda also in trouble here!

 

"We'll help you. We just..." Lance? I moved my palm to his chest, rib damage? It didn't look like his lungs were punctured, but still...

 

"This is bad."

 

"This is the Galra." They turned to look at me, but I shook my head, "Ok, checklist people! What do we need to do? Get Lance somewhere safe to recover,"

 

"We have to get a new crystal to get the castle working again, but to get a new crystal we need a ship." Good job, Coran. When you're not freaking out you make a good Space Mechanic.

 

"The pod I was loading, we can use that!" You were loading a pod? Did you get info on your dad? "I left the bay door open!" Good job, Pidge! I left that alone, turning instead to Keith and Allura.

 

"You two are going to help the Arusians, aren't you?" They nodded. "I'll stay with Shiro, I have some practice with injuries like his, so I should be able to at least keep him from getting too badly hurt. Shiro, you're going to be our line of defense, leave Lance to me." Everyone nodded and ran off to do their duties, I turned to Shiro, "I know I saw a Galra set that bomb."

 

"What?"

 

"When Pidge went to talk to us, I saw something behind a rock, when I went to investigate-"

 

"Alone?"

 

"Who else was I going to ask for help, the Arusians?" Ha, point me! "When I went to investigate there was a voice from behind it, saying that the bomb was activated. I saw the not-Rover fly out of cover, and was going to get Coran's help. You and Pidge had something going on, and I doubt anyone else would have been able to stop it without it exploding. I figured my best chance to find someone was the bridge, and I saw Lance and Coran in there. I'll take care of Lance, you need to make sure no Galra get in here."

 

"You're acting a lot more sure of yourself now."

 

"You know how I've said before that I've been in worse situations?" I was fairly sure Keith had complained to him about it. He nodded, "This is a worse situation, I don't have time to bother with being a hero or not. Give me your arm." He handed me the fleshy one, "Other arm." I drew a different rune on his arm, a sword with infinity in the center. I didn't know if it would activate, but what I could do for him was done. It glowed a pale blue for a few seconds, before becoming just a black mark on his arm. "Right, I'll get Lance to somewhere safe, ok?" The two of us went separate directions.

 

Once I had sequestered Lance in his room, as safely as I could, and taken his helmet, I turned on the communicator.

 

"... Pidge, is that you?"

 

"(f/n) (l/n), sounding off." I said, crawling into an actual air duct in Lance's room.

 

"I'm inside the castle. Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch." So it hadn't activated? Or had it not been enough? I thought if anyone could use that rune it was him... "He's got Shiro."

 

"How did Shiro look?" I asked, crawling up out of the duct and towards the end of the hall.

 

"He's fine, mostly. It looks like they just knocked him out." Good. At least he was safe. "Where are you, anyway?"

 

"I shouldn't say, they might find me and then I won't be any use to you at all." After hearing Allura's directions for resetting the turbine, "Let's meet there, ok Pidge? I might not have a map, but I should be able to get to that point with Coran's terminal. Luckily I think I'm getting the hang of reading it."

 

"Right, that way if someone comes one of us can focus on fighting them off while the other knocks the turbine off it's access." I nodded.

 

"I'll keep my comms open, if one of you is found, sound off." Thank you, Keith, having the help of someone who isn't even in the castle will be great emotional support.

 

"We'll be fine, I've been through worse, remember?"

 

"Worse than aliens taking over a castleship?" I grumbled.

 

"Just let me act like everything's ok, Keith. We don't have time for someone to have a panic attack." Pidge and I met at the location, him laughing about me randomly wearing Lance's helmet, and Allura began to give commands. When Pidge mentioned that they couldn't read Altean, I tapped his back. "I'll take over, I've been trying to figure out the language due to Coran's terminal. Allura, give me the commands."

 

"Right then, you need to do as I say..." Only she cut off, and the ship...

 

"I think we're about to launch." I could guess correctly, or I could just let Pidge attack it, which I didn't have a choice but to do. After all, he shoved me out of the way to throw his bayard into the thing, shocking himself. "Pidge!" I ran over to him, dragging him up into resting on my arm, and then I grabbed his bayard for him, looking up at Rover.

 

"Did it!"

 

"But now our cover is blown, we need to move now before they find us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change list: 
> 
> Reader finds out about the bomb.  
> Lance isn't as badly injured.  
> Shiro puts up a better fight against Sendak due to not having to babysit Lance and a little extra Reader Help.  
> There's an additional person running around freely.  
> Keith and Allura can talk to someone other than Pidge, because Reader is using Lance's helmet.  
> Reader almost resets the engine correctly, but time and an inability to communicate ruin it.  
> Unrelated to the show changes: Reader stops fudging around and becomes proactive.


	9. S1E7: Tears of the Balmera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change list at the end of the chapter.

The two of us followed Allura's directions, both of us keeping an eye out for enemies. "Ok, talk me through it Allura." If these things had sonar or something it'd be awesome, but for now I kept an eye on the door. The enemy was going to come through here, right? So, I had to be ready. I was the first line of defense.

 

"Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous, remember. The barrier is also a weapon, so stay away from the energy arcs." That was useful to remember.

 

"Don't touch the giant lightning bolts, got it."

 

"Copy that." Hey, I was getting into the military thing!

 

"I thought you weren't military, (f/n)?" Keith, I get that you don't like me hiding things, but that has nothing to do with this.

 

"Now, what I'm going to need you to do is-" Allura, now is probably not the time.

 

A purple shot rang through, me dodging it just in time, and Pidge being knocked out of the way as well. "Enemies incoming!" Both of us jumped, dodging and weaving through the shots until we found cover behind a few pillar-block thingies. Pidge focused on finding out where we could go, while I ran through what I remembered how to do... Tch, I'd have to try using  _it_ wouldn't I?

 

"Our only way out is two floors up? Seriously?" What? Two floors... "Let's try this!" Oh please n- yup, it was hologram tech. I hate holograms. The hologram of Pidge ran towards the enemy, causing it to shoot the lightning bolts. Hey, that was kinda what I was thinking of! Only I'd have knocked them into the lightning. The two of us nodded, before rushing towards the duct, Pidge's grapple hook probably wouldn't carry both of us, so I gave him a boost.

 

"I'll be fine. You get out of here." Don't give me that look! I gave him a reassuring smirk, "They're just like metal pervs, I just gotta knock em outta the way!" A glance to the lightning, and then Pidge was crawling into the duct while I sidestepped a laser shot. Now, I turned on the comms, "Ok, Keith. Allura, how do I break that particle shield?" Another shot, dodge dodge... gosh, "Are these sentries the Storm Troopers of Space or what? I'm not even behind cover and they're missing me!"

 

"What are you doing, (f/n)!" I smirked, drawing in front of me the partner rune of the one I had placed on Shiro's hand, an infinity with two carrot-signs on either side, and a point on the bottom, with an opening at the top, all in a circle- gripping it with my right fist. My arm began to glow once again, and I hit the next blast to touch me. Either I would block, or I wouldn't... and it bounced off of me.

 

"Good, it looks like I can do this." I ignored the peanut gallery, after giving them a sharp "I'll take care of this, you guys do the rest!" All I had to do was break it for a few moments. I dodged another strike, slapped the next one out of the way, and rushed towards the enemies. I kicked one of them, but then punched the one right next to it, making a large dent. "Wait, what? I shouldn't have the power to actually dent these things..." Even with the rune! Still, I had to doge the nex- "WOW MOMMA That was a freaking gun!"

 

Now I was scooting away from them, "That was a gun. You tried to bash my head in with a gun!"

 

"Yes, it is our duty to stop intruders." This robot...

 

"You're the intruders! This is our castleship!" They stopped, and looked at each other, could I reason with them? Please?

* * *

 

"This is a bad idea." Keith glared at the particle barrier in front of him. "Neither of them are strong, and (f/n) isn't even trained!"

 

"For someone without training she's dodging rather well." A dainty hand was placed on his arm, as though to comfort him, "I think she will be fine. Somehow she even managed to- are they not attacking anymore?"

 

"The heck are you doing, (f/n)?"

 

"I... I think I just reprogrammed them with logic...?" She sounded as confused as they felt. "It looks like I managed to actually get them to at least stop attacking...?"

 

"Are we the intruders, unit 3497?" The two robots were having a conversation in front of her, and she found herself lowering her arms. What...?

 

"I do not know, unit 1368. Programming indicates an intruder is anyone who does not belong on a ship, be they Galra or otherwise." The robots dropped their guns, "By that definition we are intruders."

 

"Unit is designed to defend against intruders."

 

"Unit is Galra."

 

"Which is more important, being Galra or following your design?" Please, please, by all that is quiz and nak, let her not get killed because she's trying to reason with Space Bots. "You clearly can think for yourselves, do you want to follow someone who doesn't follow their own protocol?" The two robots look at each other, and then to her. It was at this point that the cameras shut off in that room.

 

"I... can't believe she managed to do that."

 

"Thank you, Allura. I can't either." Wait... "The mice! If they attack the robots right now...?" It was at that moment that the barrier fell.

* * *

 

"Thank you, Sentries, mice." I nodded to myself, "Sentries, will you stay here and make sure no one turns it on until one of the Paladins or Alteans come back please?"

 

"Yes, ma'am." With a grateful look at them I ran out the room, letting out a breath I never wanted to hold in. Freaking heck that was dangerous. How the fudge-

 

"How did you do that?" Keith, thank you for saying exactly what was on my mind.

 

"Their sentient, I think?" Don't shrug, even if the two of you just saw each other on the way to the bridge, "I don't really understand myself. All I know is that I told them they were intruders and it kinda... snowballed from there." Yes, I am just as surprised as the two of you. We continued into the room, just in time to see Pidge get knocked down by who I assumed was Sendak. I looked around, and saw Shiro. Lance... was also there? They found him! I rushed over to them, dodging an attack by Sendak, until I got to Shiro.

 

Lance... probably wouldn't be any use, so instead I used the last power from the rune to break the handcuffs on Shiro, just as he woke up, and then the four of them fought off Sendak, while I stayed in front of Lance... only to get pushed out of the way as he shot Sendak in the back. The battle was quick, painful looking, and over before I had a moment to get back up and block him. I left his side, since Keith was moving over to sit, and went to check on Pidge. Who was, apparently, fine. I ignored the still attacking a mini particle barrier Sendak, instead patting him on his back. "You did well, you know." Pidge, for the first time since we met, smiled at me. He'd smiled at others, but... never at  _me._

 

"I knew you could fight."

 

It was now a short time after the fight. We were all hanging out in the infirmary, including the Sentries that I had gotten their permission, and Pidge's help, to fully reprogram to help us rather than the Galra. They... seemed happier now? We turned to look at the pod that Lance was in, "After a day in here he should be fully healed." Was that Earth Days or Altean? Still, I nodded, and turned to Shiro, who was talking to Pidge.

 

"Pidge, we can't thank you enough for what you've done for us today. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be part of our team," Well duh. Mystic space Lions said so, and they seem pretty protective of you all. "But I understand if you want to leave." I looked at him, and then at Pidge. Was... was he/she going to leave? I couldn't help but feel that was a bad idea...

 

He paused, thinking it over. "Dad used to tell me how close he was to his crew members. They were like family," Aww... Shiro and I both unintentionally smiled at that. That was cute, and sweet of him."Now I know what he was talking about." He smiled, "I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families."

 

Keith smiled, "Good to have you back on the team." Did... did he ever actually leave? I don't think so, not really. I did look away from them, frowning slightly, instead of the smile from earlier. So, they were a family now.

 

I guess that made me... some sort of poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes:  
> Pidge's Particle barrier scene has an extra member, who ends up stealing the show.
> 
> Also, Reader makes some friends. Somehow. This surprises everyone, and yes they are sticking around.


	10. s1e8: Taking Flight

We were all waiting, the next day, in front of Lance's pod. The two Pala-bots (my nickname for them now they belonged to us? With us? I don't know how robots and sentience works,) were patrolling the castle for us. I mostly ignored the argument over, of all things, time. Then Lance came out, and essentially freaked out. "Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" I didn't hit him, but Allura and I both gave him irritated looks. Everyone else made basic statements of agreement that he was ok, including Shiro and Keith's "Classic" and "he's ok". The bunch of us got him space goop, really we're still making that, and everyone told him what happened. "It sounds like the mice did more than you, though." He told Keith, and I turned away, not wanting to laugh at his response.

 

"I punched Sendak!" Yes, yes you did.

 

"Yeah, after I apparently emerged from a coma to shoot him," From behind. When he was distracted. Real big success there, Lance.

 

"We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms!" The adorable voice crack is back! 

 

"Nope, don't remember, never happened." Lance! I couldn't help it, a giggle made it's way through me, though I was hiding behind Shiro as I laughed. I looked, and saw Keith's betrayed look and couldn't help it, I let out a cackle. "Anyway, what happened to Sendak?"

 

"He's in a cryopod. We're keeping him here, in the castle," Allura informed him.

 

"Is that a good idea?"

 

"We have to keep him secure, and there might be some information he can give us." I finally but it, putting the mirth under wraps for now. I was smiling too much here, honestly.

 

"I see. So, what's next?" I gestured to Hunk, even as he spoke up.

 

"We have to go to the Balmera and free Shay and her people!" I ignored most of the continuing conversation, giving Pidge a silent look. Was he finally going to spill? it felt like it, but I couldn't be certain. The conversation went on for a bit, until someone mentioned "Manning up". Yeah, I can see why that would make Pidge stop us.

 

"Just so there are no more secrets between us," Excluding me, "I can't "man up." I'm a girl." Ah, and there came the nerdy over explanation, "I mean, I can man up because it's just an expression but-" Everyone basically just admitted that they knew the whole time, except Lance, who freaked out. I nodded to  _her_ , but stopped when Lance started to shout.

 

"Wait what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship?"

 

"I have literally known that since we met Allura. Do you not pay attention to anything?" I asked him, my best glare face on point.

 

"And we just found out you can punch a robot's lights out. Literally." Keith, I appreciate the vote of... whatever, but not now honey.

 

"Wait, she can?"

 

"I have my thing, you all have Voltron. Just be glad it worked, ok?"

 

"Ma'am, we have finished our rounds." I facepalmed, the Pala-bots... I am not your commanding officer!

 

"Right... thank you Palabots." Lance, that mouth will one day hurt you badly... "I managed to logic-hack into having robopals?" His dumbstruck expression was perfect... but I shrugged, "Resume your uhh... standby jobs..." What even were those? The nodded, walking off to go do something. "Does... does anyone know what they do when they're not on guard or patrol?"

 

"Not a clue, I thought they were your responsibility."

 

"I thought they were under your command, Shiro, seeing as you're the leader?"

 

"They ignore me. Literally, all the time." Freaking heck. I somehow must have gotten like... mom status or something. Which is weird, I'm not a mom. I'm not even like a sister! I'm at best the crazy aunt no one wants to talk to. With a shrug I went off to tend to the farm-garden, ince nothing else took up my time. It was several hours before something interesting happened. Said interesting thing? We had a distress signal.

 

"..Space cops on Space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren?" I twitched. That, was not his thing.

 

"Err, no, but we could record you making a siren sound and then send it to them?" I clasped his mouth in my own, glaring at Coran. Shiro and I said, in complete sync,

 

"Nope, not doing that." A silent agreement, we were not going to let him do that. Ever. I continued, "That's just stupid. Coran, just tell them we're coming." Hey, even Keith agreed with us. Wait, of course he did, that's just so stupid. So. Very. Stupid. "Lance, even you're better than that."

 

"Right then." We turned towards the moon thing, and landed.

 

I watched the three crew members who had asked for help, and immediately knew they were trouble, as did Hunk. I think. When the man tried to get in, I signalled the Palabots, I wanted them to keep an eye on these 'guests'. Of course, then Hunk and Shiro stopped them, and I shrugged. Then I signalled the lions, I wanted those idiots as far away from them as possible. The guy, tall, pale purple, very long arms, spoke to me while Hunk was getting the parts. "So, how did you get the Sentries," is that what they were called, "To work for you?"

 

"The Palabots are actually more reasonable than most people." I shrugged, "When I explained that what they were doing to us was against both their design and function, they hopped over to m- our side pretty quickly." He just stared at me, "Look, they  _are_ sentient, they just don't question their orders that often. I pointed out flaws in the logic of the Galra, and they switched to us. Even let us reprogram them for good, on their own will, so now the Galra couldn't control them if they wanted to." I trust the Palabots more than I trust you.

 

He shrugged, moving on with his attempt to win someone over. I walked over to Shiro, quietly, and tried to get his attention. Unfortunately, however, he just continued to mingle/information gather. I clicked my tongue, before turning to Keith and signalling I wanted a minute. He looked between the others, before nodding, and the two of us stood over to one side. "What?"

 

"Look, Keith, I know that we're supposed to help people all the time, but..." I glanced at both Lance going off in his lion, fudge, "I'm pretty sure they want to steal either the castle, or the lions. I told the Palabots to keep them from the lions, but... clearly that didn't work. All of you technically have rank, so either they weren't near the blue lion or he overrode my order or something, because of course Lance got won over by a cute girl and now he's on a lion joyride." My talking speed just kept growing faster because this is exactly the sort of thing that you shouldn't do if you want to protect your team and please please please no-

 

"Calm down." I hadn't even noticed that I was out of breath, but he put his hands on my shoulders. His expression had somehow shifted from it's normal annoyed stare to a worried one, "I'll get in my lion and go look for them, you keep an eye on the others. Everything will be fine." Deep breaths, (f/n), deep breaths. I nodded, grabbing his wrist for just a moment. OK. I let go, and he went into the castle, shooting off in a bit.

 

"Keith!" Shiro, you foolish man...

 

A few... ticks? Dobashes? Anyway, later on everyone was waiting for them to get back from their 'test run', and I was waiting to find out- and at the same time both Keith and Lance reported that the blue lion was stolen. Hunk and I both said, at exactly the same time, "I KNEW IT!" The guys thus proceeded to go and save the blue lion while I silently and responsibly had a conniption about their stupidity. Like, seriously, is it too much to ask them not to let strangers into the last hope of the universe? Was it that hard not to be complete idiots?

 

"What was that? I uh, you're cutting out at the end, I can't hear you." .... Ok, that was seriously adorable. Keith, you just made my day with that. I almost don't feel like snot for not being able to keep this from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change Log:
> 
> Keith leaves a bit earlier than the rest, not that it has an affect on the events in the story.


	11. s1e9-10: Return to the Balmera and Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: Thank you to Ananas for helping me fix a misconception of mine. I thought that there was only a Kuron tag, and that that was what Archive thought Coran's name was. I was wrong. Before posting this chapter I fixed his name in the story and the tag.

Next stop after the attempted theft of the blue lion- LAAAANCE -the Balmera. Of course, before that the Paladins had to have fun with their sound effects, which just made me sigh. Really? I mean, sure, studying things and junk like that was fine and all, but seriously, we're about to go storm an enemy base. Just like... I bit my lip, turning away from them. When I looked back, they were talking about the Balmera.

 

"..atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast." Well, a lot of things the Galra do are atrocities, even if I agree with you. "Stealing it's crystals, it's very life force," Is that not what we just did to power the ship? "Without ever performing the life rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it." Ohhh. So we did, or are going to, do that? Nice to know.

 

"After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon is." He turned to us, "And we're the only ones who can stop him." Yes, yes we all knew that.

 

"Ok, so we can't go in guns blazing." Yes, we just established that. "Plan B, we figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there." Preferably in space, right?

 

"You'll have to be very careful when fighting. If it's in critical condition, you never know what might cost it it's life." The others nodded, and then Hunk continued,

 

"Wait, we can just-" I tuned out about then. It wasn't like they were going to have me join them, and if they did it didn't really matter. I tuned in again when Shiro gave people their roles,

 

"I'll take out the power generator. Keith, Lance, Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area." Ok, nothing for me. Good, I'll just hang out in the command center with Allura. Thank you, Blue Lion, for cutting off Lance's constant attempts to paint himself as better than he was.

 

I remained quiet while the Paladins fought, but snorted when Keith let out his triumphant "I got fire power!" That was... a thing. That happened. Freaking heck they were just like the others... now I really felt bad staying near them.

 

"I want that." I signalled Allura to patch me through.

 

"I'm sure you all have your thing, but focus. Remember, we- you're freeing a dying creature." Holy- thank goodness for Lance and Hunk being quick on their feet. I let out a breath, Allura taking over to inform them of the Hangar. Lance and Keith? "Try not to get into a fight between the two of you." They didn't answer, so I could only assume they did. Either way, there wasn't much left I could do at the moment. Unlike Allura and Coran, I didn't have ancient space magitech on my side, all I could do was watch as they went about freeing a planet.

 

Eventually I just had to step away from the command center, and stare at a wall. Or something. and then the ship started to get bombarded. Space enemies? Again? "What?" Yes, Allura, what?

 

"I thought they wiped out all of the-" Wait a minute, that direction wasn't the planet... "Did another fleet find us from outer space?" She nodded, and I tripped and slid, if I could just warn them about it... Too late, Allura already told them. Well, I was a useless addition. As it... should be? Until the main ship started to charge it's cannon. "Cannon, cannon, cannon! E-evasive maneuvers? Can we change the shields?"

 

"Oh, good idea, leave it to me!" The particle barrier gathered in the front, and at least one attack we managed to survive, but... "We won't survive a second one!" Yes, I couldn't possibly tell when the barrier started to flicker in front of me! I stood up, having somehow ended up towards one of the back chairs, and gripped it. The Lions made an opening, and...

 

"All power to the blasters!" With a giant fireball in the sky the fleet was destroyed, leaving us all thinking that everything was fine. For at least a few seconds. "Just in time, a few more Ticks and-" More alarms! Seriously?

 

"An unknown object is about to crash into the Balmera!" Freaking heck, and it landed with a giant explosion! The Balmera must be in a great deal of pain now. I sat back to watch Voltron fight what was emerging from it, it appeared to be a giant bipedal laser ape, with a bunch of green laser buttons all over it's arms and chest. I couldn't do anything, even when the ship started to get torn apart by the lasers, and really what more did I expect from someone like me?

 

"Coran, Allura, are you there?" Oh, thanks Shiro.

 

"Shiro, we're here."

 

"The Balmera-"

 

"We already know." Yeah, I guess we do? I subtly found a place to sit in one of the chairs that the others are supposed to use, for now I'll have to just stay out of the way. "Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera."

 

"How does that happen?" Good question, Pidge!

 

"Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast," Then why do it? "The Balmera needs time to recover itself to stay healthy," Just like taking out bone marrow from a cancer patient! "But the Galra's greed may have cost this Balmera it's life." I did like the little animation he put up to show us, the shape of the beast and heat signatures. Or is that life energy signatures?

 

"So what's gonna happen?"

 

"It's core will collapse, destabilising the entire skeletal structure," That didn't sound good... or normal. "Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed to dust!" I winced, that was not a good way to die. Especially alone, without the rest of your team, and without any way to get help...

 

"How long before it's core collapses?"

 

"Probably a matter of hours." What? "The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return it's kindness." Ok, that was just too sad...

 

"Then our time is short." Allura, what the heck are you going to do now? "We need to evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans into the castle of lions, before the planet implodes." I nodded, standing up again, and heading for the halls. I hoped the palabots would help, but they were guards not maids, so I didn't expect much. I had to at least make sure we had enough space for all of them. We probably did, but the doors had to be held open so they could get into the halls, and thus safe. So, I missed the rest of the explanation of what they were going to do. It didn't matter to me, I had to make sure there was space for an entire planet's worth of people.

 

So it was that several minutes, or maybe an hour or so later, I had the entire castle- aside from vital locations- open. "Coran, the castle is ready. We should be able to get everyone into the castle relatively easily." Good thing his- I guess it was mine now- terminal would work anywhere inside the castle. The slight shaking meant... "Are we landing?"

 

"Yes, you were ready just in time!" Good! "Meet me at the location I'm sending to your terminal," Ok it really was mine now, "I'll find a suit for you. We're going to need all the help we can get to get all of the Balmerans onto the Castle of Lions before we all get crushed."

 

"Right." I nodded, taking off to the direction right away, and the two of us got onto the platform, thingie. "Is... is this going to be enough lift for everyone?" I mean, we were going to have to take dozens of people up at a time, you know. It wasn't easy to do that. In the background, as we floated down, we heard the sounds of the battle. The Lions... the Paladins... I hope they were ok. Keith better not have flown ahead of the rest of the team, and Lance better not have made them trip. Again.

 

Two elevators dropped down, one with him in it and one with me, "Bring them out! Now!" Just as he said that, and Allura climbed out of the pit, an earthquake. The timing was just too perfect... both of us ran over to her, "It's on the verge of collapsing. We have to go!" Oh no, I ran over to the edge, and saw all of the cracks and hits.... this couldn't be true.

 

"But the Balmerans!"

 

"They're trapped," Who are you mr male rock with an open shirt? "What can be done? Time is short!" After looking for a bit...

 

"Every hit weakens the Balmera, have you evacuated yet? What's happening?"

 

"The Balmerans are trapped, just keep distracting that beast!" Coran and the others were talking, but I was focusing on trying to make a plan, wait. I got it.

 

"Uhh, do you want us to distract it by dying, because that's what's going to happen!" If we just move them up this way... yes, I see a path for at least some of them to get to the surface, and the rest could be hoisted up...

 

"Guys, you remember when I said we didn't have to beat it?" Hunks affirmative barely registered as I started to give Balmerans directions with the help of the dad, ignoring how the rest of the group freaked out.

 

"Some of them can climb up the tracks from the falling boulders, at least. The rest just need to head up along the collapsed towers," He stared at me for a moment, and I glared at him, "Hurry! We don't have time!" He nodded and I continued to give directions, until Allura said something about a ceremony.

 

"..it could take more energy than you possess. You may not live through it." What? No!

 

"Allura!" I stood quickly, barely holding back the urge to run over there. This... please no! "Think about this, ok?"

 

"I know you're scared for me," She gave both of us reassuring looks, but that wasn't enough. I did start running towards her, "But I must try." If... if she did not survive... please no! Coran walked over to me, grabbing my arm before I could run into the circle, "(f/n), I know you don't want me to do this, but I must." The Balmerans formed a circle around her, and Coran held me in an iron grip, even as I tried to get out of it. Not again!

 

I was forced to watch, helpless, as another Balmeran- one who had climbed up and agreed to hold me in place -took over for Coran, while Coran prepared to head over as soon as it finished. It looked like all the Balmerans were making a point to touch the ground with their hands, even the one who had been holding me back, because he dragged me over to a rock so he could place his hand there, drawing me further away from the others. Allura, standing in the center, proud and almost priestess like in her posture... and here I was, trying desperately not to let her die. But I still had to, as the Balmerans were strong. It made sense, they were rock-people, if extremely gentle. Even the iron grip was careful not to hurt me, while still not letting me move.

 

I watched as the glow started to grow outward, even passing below me... it would be amazing, if it wasn't slowly draining the energy from the princess! I looked around, half hoping that someone would be nearby who could help with this, but I knew it was futile. The others were too busy fighting off the giant laser monster, as voltron for some reason, and everyone else was just going to let her sacrifice herself for this! How? Why? I felt the strength drain from my limbs, and I dropped down to my knees, and then sat on my legs, the Balmeran let go of me, and both of my arms dropped to support my torso as I stared sadly at the ground.

 

Was it worth her life? Yes. But... but I didn't want to think like that. I didn't want to loose another person, not again. Even though I knew Ariana would tell me that it was ok, that we should always let her make this choice, but... but this couldn't be right! Another person dying to make sure that everything goes well? No! I refused- I still refuse -to accept that! "Allura! Don't you  _dare_ die!" I know she can't hear me, that only the Balmeran could, but still...

 

And then she collapsed.

* * *

 

Several hours later, and the ship was finally repaired, everyone was having quiet moments. Shiro Lance and Pidge were off doing who knows what, Shay and Hunk were having a moment, and (f/n) was sitting on a rock. Keith, who had been about to go into the castle, stopped and turned to look at her. For a few moments he looked as though he was going to turn around and grab her, but instead he just turned to the entrance. A few minutes later he came out with a floating dish-thing and a blanket, walking over to her. He sat down on the rock next to her, "Here." And put the blanket over her shoulders, offering a pad of paper and a pen.

 

"What...?" She turned to face him, blinking as though stepping out of some dark place. One hand rose to hold the now sliding blanket, before she looked down at it. Oh, there was something on her. Something that was warm. Wait, blanket, a barely starting sunrise, starlight, "How long have I been up...?"

 

"You haven't moved all night." A subtle nudge with his leg, take the pad of paper already. He was tired of holding it. Another lethargic blink, and she grabbed the pad of paper and pen. He tried to give her a comforting smile, "Lance told me you like drawing." And that she sucked, but that wasn't the point right now. She nodded to him, turning to the paper and pen, and then looked at the area. And then attempted to draw something he already knew was going to suck, only to stop and put the pen down.

 

"Thank you for checking on me." That was... strange. Normally she just shouted at whomever was showing any concern and yelled at them that she could take care of herself. The hover-dish thing floated between them, and he made a show of grabbing the hot drink, which she followed as well, still looking distant. He continued to look her over for a few seconds, giving a long pause before he looked out at the Balmera.

 

"We managed to save it."

 

"But at what cost?" His blue-grey eyes shot back to her, noting how the bitter line was mirrored in a tighter jaw, grip, and a determined look away from him.

 

"She's fine."

 

"This time!" She actually snapped at him that time, before her mouth opened slightly and she glared at the drink. "I... this should never have happened. She should never have been in danger like that."

 

"What else could we have done?"

 

"Nothing! That's the worst part." She let out a loud sigh, and then she continued drinking, visibly shoving her irritation... no, it was worry, shoving her worry into some sort of mental box.

 

"You've been thinking about that all night?" She nodded. Hmm... "So you do care." He looked away from her then, towards the sunrise, "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change log: Nothing really.
> 
> Additional note: I feel like the final scene is trash but can't think of a better way to do it right now.


	12. Nightmares and Secrets

According to Curan it will take several days for Allura to recover from the darned ceremony. I get that we had to save the Balmera, but seriously... I just could not accept that the only way to do it was to risk her life. As such, I spent the next few days studying the language, if I can read what they know about Quintessence then I can possibly find safer ways of doing it! Each day I would keep at it for pretty much until I passed out, sometimes on chairs, sometimes -like this time- on my bed. Thank you, Curan, for that terminal. It has been very gratefully received. Of course, passing out normally meant you would have no dreams. Not so me. Oh no, I ended up with nightmares most of the time. Guess what this time was?

 

Not an exception.

 

I slept for most of the time quietly, but eventually the black nothingness of sleep shifted to something else. First, blobs, then vague shapes- I was inside- and then finally it sharpened. It was the castle, only there were no lights on. Nothing, not a single sign of life. No sound, no Palabots, the rooms were empty, clean, compartmentalised. It was as though there was nothing, not a trace, of who we all were in it. My room was the only one with anything in it, and it was just a picture. Some random, physical picture, of what? Of both the paladins, and my friends from so long ago. They were hugging each other, smiling, in one side Keith actually was smiling at the ruckus, but I wasn't in it. I put the picture down, returning to look for everyone. They were happy, in that picture. So of course, that meant they would be when I found them... Dream me tends to be overly naive. She reminds me so much of my former self that it makes me want to puke.

 

Then, finally, I find my way to the bridge. The display is on, I'm... on Earth, in front of a city I've never seen before, is it the Garrison? And in front of me there is a long list of names. People I knew were dead, or guessed would end up so soon. In that list, I saw, line by line, their names. Arianna, Cienna, Miala, Homura, Lysander, Alex, and next to them... Allura, Coran, Keith, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Palabot Red, Palabot Blue, and mine was the only name not on there.

 

Some nightmares leave you gasping for air, running around, or kicking yourself awake. Most of them involve something chasing you, or killing you, or some horrific scene from the past. The worst nightmares are different. The worst nightmares take your greatest fears, and force you to endure them. They force you to see exactly what you didn't want to happen, without exception and without escape. You never wake up from these nightmares until they finally end. So, in your mind you can be forced to go through an entire lifetime of the worst truths imaginable. I sought out what had happened to them, in the dream. Allura- dead on healing a Balmera, Keith- sacrificed himself to end a war, Pidge- blown up working on a project, Lance- killed by jealous women, Hunk- food poisoning, Shiro- genetic disease, Coran- death by exploding ship... all in the service of the Universe. And in the end? Each lion had been destroyed as well. Grief drove the final member of Team Voltron mad, and she completely wiped out the Galra. Now, she lives alone in a dead ship on Earth, the amount of Quintessence inside her making her essentially immortal.

 

I was a monster. In my dream, all I could do was drop to my knees in despair... and silently beg for someone to tell me it wasn't true.

 

It was as I was in the middle of sitting there in my dream that someone shook me awake. I stared up at the blue-grey eyes, and black long bangs, of the one who did, and... normally I would glare at whomever it was, but I was too relieved that the nightmare was over to let that bother me. Instead I sat up, noting that I was sticky with sweat and the terminal was nowhere near me. I let out a breath, "Breakfast?"

 

"It's 3 AM." What was he doing in my room then? "I heard you across the hall." I- what? He shrugged, as though he had no explanation for why he was the only one here either, and moved out of the way so I could sit up and stretch.

 

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm awake now." No way was I going to say thank you to him, nope. Even though I am freaking completely grateful that that torture was over. I was never going to talk about it, not a chance, but... I did need to calm down. I had apparently been in my room for 90% of the day, to the point where I had actually fallen asleep a good five hours ago and not noticed. I looked to the side, he wasn't leaving, or talking or anything, and continued "Sooo... I'm going to go make me some Arusian Lavender Tea. Want some?" If he was just going to stay in my room I was going to try to break the awkward silence.

 

"Ah, uh, yeah sure." He nodded to me, and we both headed for the kitchen. How did he even hear it? At least Shiro should have too, right? He also seemed to be having trouble sleeping, or just had a habit of forgetting to turn the lights off. I looked at his room, and yup... lights still on. Why did he have them on...? I must have been exhausted last- no tonight, usually he falls asleep before me.

 

The two of us continued on to the kitchen silent. I noticed that he glanced at me once in a while, but how else were the two of us supposed to walk in silence? We arrived without much preamble, I headed to the cupboards. Where did Hunk put the Arusian Lavender- still a stupid name- again? Nope, not here, or here... Were we out? I had checked three different cupboards, while Keith just stood around doing who knows what. I knelt down to check the bottom just in case it was there, only to find a can of what...

 

I opened it to find of all things a brown powder that looked suspiciously familiar. I sniffed it, picked some up on a hand, and whooped for joy. "Altean cocoa! Yes!"

 

 "You found what? " he asked, as I stood up brandishing the can triumphantly. I wasn't grinning, but I'm sure my eyes were dancing as I handed it over to him. He tested it for himself, "Is this hot chocolate?"

 

 "Space hot chocolate!" both of us started to smirk... and silently came to an agreement that this was our secret. No one else was getting any of it! He rushed to get some water- no milk unfortunately -and the two of us brewed the best taste of home we head had on the castle. The can was huge too, it took two hands to pick the thing up! It was like a jug of coffee powder or something.

 

All we needed was a great view to drink it to.

 

One we finished making it, two huge mugs, he must have read my mind because he led us to the elevator, I tried to take a sip only for him to lightly slap my hand out of the way, and in rapid succession the two of us found ourselves in front of a giant window on one of the higher floors. The highest, I think, because even though I know the walls of the towers are black or white or something, I could see no roof. Instead, it was just starrs as far as the eye could see. So many stars! I could even see a nebula nearby. How did he even find this?

 

The two of us settled down sitting on the floor, starting next to each other until we realize... yeah, there are no chairs in here. So, we end up leaning on each other back to back. To an extent that makes it feel better. I can act like I'm fine, but I know I'm not. Not after that nightmare. That was... pretty bad, even for me. I was quiet, drinking the hot cocoa while staring out at the night sky... well, it was just the sky since there was no such thing as a day or night in space. The silence continued for a good few minutes, until finally he spoke up. "So, uh... rough night?"

 

"What do  _you_  think?" Pretend to hate him asking enough and he'll give up on it, right? Most people did! Actually, plan B, distract him! "Wait... why are we still using Earth time?"

 

"I don't know?" Ha ha ha! Success! "I honestly have no idea what Altean time is..."

 

"Ticks, each tick is approximately 1.4 seconds, the dobashes- 60 ticks to a dobash, then a varga which is like an Altean hour, then quintant, movement a week, phobe a month, deca-phobe a year." I shrugged, looking into space, "Not that time means anything in the infinite endless nothingness of space." Was... was that a cough? "I mean, think about it. Even if we failed, eventually the entire Galran Empire would fall apart like so many ancient empires on Earth. Rome, the Byzantine Empire, Britain... all of them survived for what felt like an era, but they fell apart within a few centuries of their establishment."

 

"Yeah, but the Galra have been around for 10,000 years."

 

"Compared to  _any_  star that amount of time is nothing." Why was he tensing. "Imagine- it took 10,000 years, but already-" I cut off, no, that was something I should not say, "One of the greatest threats to their power, Voltron, returned. Even if we fail, someone else will fight back. The universe is constantly expanding, eventually growing... someone else will show up with the ability to beat Zarkon. He's only one person."

 

"That's... true...."

 

"But even if we beat him, that doesn't mean it's the end." Now I was getting into the subject, leaning back into him completely and holding one hand up. From the feeling of his hair on mine, he must be turning to look at me, but it doesn't stop me, "After all, it's an entire Empire. If he's done anything well, or if those who ruled before him did, it's unlikely to fall apart just yet. Like the Communist Soviet Union, it could just go to a different leader. Victory won't depend on defeating Zarkon, but on getting the people of the Universe the strength of spirit and arm to protect themselves. Only the-"

 

"That's not what we're here to talk about!" Ok, wow, that was out of nowhere! I turned around, spilling a bit of the drink, to face him. He'd even pounded the ground...

 

"No need to shout..." He grimaced, looking away from me. 

 

 

"N-no, I mean..." What are you even trying to say, Keith? "I'm... your nightmares. They're not getting better, are they?"

 

"You thought that.... that one night sharing a-" I didn't giggle, this wasn't funny. I was honestly confused. "It doesn't  _work_  like that! Talking about it isn't enough to make it just  _go away_!"

 

"It can help!" Voice crack? Angry voice crack! "Just try ok!" I sighed, taking a long drink from the mug.

 

"Ok, look. I don't want to talk about it. At all." Hey, don't elbow me! "Since you insist, a common trend is that a lot of the time people die. Not me, others." Don't you wince! You wanted to know!

 

"Ok... that's pretty bad." Hah, what, did he have experience? I gave him a good long look, and... found my expression softening, that was far too knowing of a gaze to just be someone trying for sympathy. No, that was someone with experience.... "Don't you think that it'll be better to at least.. I don't know, get it off your chest?"

 

"I tried." I would shout it to the rooftops if I had to, back in the start. "It doesn't help, it just makes it worse! Just... can we not? Please?"

 

"Not if it keeps happening!" OH really?!

 

"What does it even matter to you? I'm fine! I can live, I can do my not-very-important job just fine, tons of people have insomnia! It's fine, I'm fine, you're all fine-" I took a huge swill of the hot chocolate, glaring back at my half of the room and studiously ignoring him. How dare I slip up like that? He doesn't need to know that everyone was dead! Wait, no one was dead, right? I asked, trying to fight back my embarrassment, "A-allu- everyone is fine right? No one... got hurt while I was asleep or anything?"

 

"It's 3 AM. No one was even out of their room." Except you. "Wait, was... were you dreaming about us dying?" I winced, remaining silent. I heard him set his mug down, and then shift, his back was not touching mine anymore, and then he was moving around, kneeling in front of me. Our eyes met, his blue-grey to my (e/c), and he gently- it surprised me how much so he was being -gripped one of my hands in his. "Hey, we're ok. We're all ok. No one is going to die, understand?"

 

"You can't promise that." I averted my gaze, don't use the same kind of comfort method as Ariana... it's not fair. "You can't promise that no one will die, Keith. There are too many ways that they could-"

 

"I can and I will. I'll make sure no one dies, got it? As long as I'm here, everyone will be  _fine_." I looked up at him, he was so insistent, so intense, that I found myself thinking for just a moment that he could actually do it. "I will not let  _anyone_  in the castle die, got it?" But... but you died doing exactly that in my dream!

 

"Keith, no. Don't make promises you can't keep." I gripped his hand back, before moving it aside, watching myself do it. No, this... this was just making me feel worse. As long as I'm here, the same thing will just happen again, but I'm already close enough that they're right next to the others... too close to really want to leave, no matter how much I should. I was such a monster. Now that his hand was away from me, I let go, but he didn't let me remove my hand, our eyes met again as I tried to give him an annoyed look.

 

"I will keep it. I'll prove it to you." He was absolutely serious. I've never seen someone so stupid.

 

"If you prove it to me," I snorted, "Then I'll trust your idea of how to get over nightmares. Or kiss you, one of the two." He turned bright red, released my hand, and scooted backwards, falling on his but halfway through. I snickered, "You're supposed to be the cool one, why are you so easy to fluster?"

 

"S-shut your cheese!"

 

"Now you're copying Lance?" He sputtered again, before leaving the room. I continued to snicker to myself for a few seconds before resuming staring out into the cold void of space, contemplating all of the things wrong with my life. And the Universe, that two. The two were actually kinda connected, I guess. Since I was on the team of the Last Hope of the Universe!

 

I don't remember how long I was there, but it was long enough for Keith's mug- I had expected him to come back and yell at me or something- had gone completely cold and gross. I still drank it once it was clear he wasn't going to come back. Hey, cold and gross or not, it was still a taste of Earth, and for some reason right now I missed it. That memory of the times before... before they all were lost. Before I was a cold wreck of a person who didn't deserve to survive or live. Before... before I knew them.

 

Wow, suddenly part of me wanted to puke.

 

 

I stood up at that, and headed into the elevator. Enough moping for me, I'll just have to deal with the nightmare silently. Instead of brooding more, that was Keith's thing not mine, I would hide it and go about my farming thing. Which, of course, I had help with. Somehow Lance had decided he would be part of it, and 90% of the time we shared a morning tending to the plants, adding any nutrients that were missing- I relied on his surprising knowledge of agriculture to make sure it was healthy. Finally we were starting to see some of them grow fruit, so he said we had to make sure to keep everything as constant as possible.

 

I, on entering the door, literally ran into Lance. Again. "Ow." With his usual high-pitched cry of pain, I stepped back and waved hi to him. "Oh, hi (f/n). Where were you? Usually you're in here before me."

 

"I... woke up early, so I was hanging out on what I think is the Star Deck?" He nodded as though that made sense, though I noticed a slight frown on his face. "What?"

 

"Oh, it's nothing." Was it nothing? I shrugged it off, "Anyway, we need to get some more-" An agricultural term I don't know, "So we'll have to go talk to Allura or Coran. It looks like the strawberries are coming in though!"

 

"Cool. Everyone will be glad when we get some crops in, I'm sure. Especially Hunk." Lance laughed at that, clearly envisioning the same scene as me- Hunk, bowing as low as he could to the two of us and pledging some sort of everlasting debt to us. Eh, it didn't really matter to me, but it was an amusing idea. "Anyway, guess we should head over?" I tossed a thumb over my shoulder in the direction of where Allura usually spent her time, the capsule with the King's memories. The two of us headed over, silent for a good five minutes- dobashes or so. "So Lance..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"What's it like having grown up on a farm?" He did the most amusing air-spittake I've ever seen, actually somehow managing to expel enough air that I could see spittle from inside his mouth coming out who knows where. Ha. That was pretty amusing. Almost like he was hiding something... amusing little sweet country boy.

 

"What, no I don't know anything about farms!"

 

"Your ability to help me with the foodfarm says otherwise..." I was having fun teasing him about this now. Was he- he was actually trying to hide his face now! Aww, that was cute. "What's bad about being from the country?"

 

"I'm really not!" SURE you aren't, sweetie. Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend is responsible for the line "Not that time means anything in the infinite endless nothingness of space." I call her Aqua, but I don't know if she has an account on Archive of Our Own.
> 
> I also have this headcanon that Lance is from a family that owns a farm at least somewhere and he helped out with it.


	13. s1e11: Crystal Venom

It was a full week after we had left the Balmera, and I was sitting in the room with Pidge, where she was studying the crystal. I myself was worried about it, that purple glow was not normal seeming at all. Of course, the only reason I was allowed to be in the room was because it let Pidge focus on analysing things while I helped with adjusting the sensors. Over the speakers Coran called us to the detainment area, so were we finally doing something with Sendak? Pidge groaned about it, but I shrugged to myself.

 

The seven of us stood about the cryo-capsule that Sendak was inside, Coran setting up something... "Ok guys, Sendak's almost hooked up. But look, I have to warn you, this machine was meant to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners."

 

"Coran," Shiro began, he and the others standing around the capsule while I leaned against one across the hall and Pidge... examined from up close, "We understand this isn't what the technology was meant for," A breath, he really didn't like this did he...? "But if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may get valuable intel on Zarkon's troop locations."

 

Then Lance jumped in, "Yeah, and then we can be all knock knock," He... why was he using Hunk's head? "Who's there? The avenging might of Voltron Son!" OK, late 20th century arm movements that make him look like a dork...

 

"Fascinating," Pidge and I were in sync for that, but that was... normal. Pidge then continued, "So how exactly does this work?"

 

"As the memories are transferred, they're written bit by bit on molecules in the Micro-storage trans." He sounded so irritated right now. I was going to ask if he was ok, but...

 

"When I go, I want all my memories stored in a giant ship." Oh, that's not a good idea. Keith's been extra irritable lately, Lance...

 

"The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane." I giggled a bit at that one, good one Keith!

 

"Oh yeah! Well the amount of information you have Keith could be..."

 

"Yeah...?"

 

"Uh.. it's less than what I have." Ok, now I have to laugh a bit, he... he didn't even plan his insult out that well!

 

"Oh good one Lance!" Hunk, you're sweet, but no. No it wasn't. I shared a look with Shiro, him more exasperated while I was snickering at how pathetic that exchange had been, before he let out a long sigh. 

 

"So this is how you stored King Alfor's memories in the castle of Lions?"

 

"Precisely, but it's never been done before on an unwilling participant." Ok, really? I snorted this time, everyone turning to look at me.

 

"I get that Alteans are supposed to be Space Elves with this whole harmony thing going for them, but do you really think that absolutely  _no one_ has ever done this before? Just because you don't know something has happened doesn't mean it hasn't. No species is that perfect, Coran." Oh, wow, they really didn't like that one, if their expressions are anything to go by. I lifted my hands up in surrender, "Fine. Whatever." Then, the storage device lit up.

 

"Uh, is it supposed to do that?" A few seconds later...

 

"Let's give it some time." Yes, Shiro, I think we will. We don't have a choice. The entire group slowly got more and more bored, eventually each of us finding a spot to end up in, Keith and I switched positions,  him now standing against the capsule and I next to Shiro, and one by one everyone left, until only Shiro, Lance, Coran, and I were left. Coran and Lance said they were going to leave, while Shiro and I both said we'd stay and watch Sendak. Frankly, with how low energy he was today I was worried... he didn't even answer when Lance told him to tell them if anything happens. Well, not right away.

 

After a while I placed a hand on his shoulder, "While we're here we may as well... I don't know, talk? It's not like he can go anywhere." I waited a bit, but still nothing. Ok... that was unusual. "Shiro?" Still nothing. "Shiro!" He started, taking a few surprised steps away from me. "Are you ok? Do you want me to take over for a bit?"

 

"What, no I'm fine."

 

"You," I pointed to him, leaning in a bit, "Are not fine. Trust me, I know fine from not fine."

 

"Oh, like you and your nightmares?" Wha- low blow man! But fine.

 

"Yes, like me and my nightmares." I was actively frowning at him at this point, "I'm sure you've got some too since you're usually awake for most of the night."

 

"That's not what's important right now," I know all the tricks in the book... "Look, I promise it won't get in the way of anything." A raised eyebrow, "If it does you can punch me...?" I nodded. "So uhh, how long have we been waiting?"

 

"A good ten minutes or so," most of which was spent in silence. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't want to... I don't know... talk about it?" He gave me the most incredulous look I've seen on his face, and I felt my cheeks warm up, so I looked away from him, "I mean... uhm, it works for other people so, y'know...?" Don't avert your gaze or make sheepish expressions, self!

 

He chuckled, before patting me on the back, "Go on, I'll be fine alone. I bet Keith forgot to bring water."

 

"What is up with everyone and trying to get us to spend time together?" Don't laugh, I'm honestly confused! I get along with him about as well as I do with everyone else, and we haven't even talked since that night!

 

"Just get him some water, ok? Don't want him dehydrated, do we?" Ugh, you are being so confusing Shiro, one minute you're zoning out the next you're telling me to do something stupid. Like bringing water to a guy who clearly  _wants_ to go thirsty. Yeah, no. I shook my head before heading towards the kitchen, figuring I could get some for myse- well, I guess I won't be doing that.

 

I knocked one on the suddenly dropped wall, before I heard the sound of something opening. Looking up I saw an open panel, and then water started to fall on top of me. Did... did a pipe break or something? Wait, no, this was too- it was like a whole pool was- and I was being swept down the hall, then another, every split I came across was cut off, and more often than not I would end up slamming into the wall on the turns. It was hard to stay up, actually, because I was wearing my cold outfit today, and it was really heavy by now- finally! There's one that doesn't... if I can just get over to that pillar...

 

A few more strokes, and I gripped onto it, taking as deep a breath as I could while the water rushed past me, my legs whipping around in the current for a good while. About the point in time when I would have lost my breath, opening my mouth in that way that you do, someone grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the stream... I coughed some of the water up once I wasn't standing near it, looking up at Palabot Red. "Thank- ack- thank you." My hair had fallen out of it's tie, sticking to my arms and side, and a few rather annoying locks in front of my eyes, but at least Palabot Red was safe.

 

"You are welcome." Heh, it was getting better at speaking. It offered me a hand, which I took and stood, only to trip when I couldn't put any strength into my leg... fudge was I in shock? Ok, first go through a quick list of what you think someone in shock would show. Difficulty standing- check, shivering- check, emotional distress- given I'm doing this no, so that's two of three? How do you know if you are or not!

 

As I was considering this, the lights went off. I looked around, only able to see at all because of the red glow of Palabot Red's glowing parts, and then I stood up again. This time I managed to stand properly, but had to flinch. That laugh... I recognized it. That was Arianna's laugh... what? "I.. I must be going mad..." Wait, science doesn't explain the castle... "That or it's a ghost..."

 

There was Cienna's voice! She... she sounded like she was in pain! I ran towards the voice, Palabot following behind me. I turned corner after corner, ending up completely lost, until I was in front of the room to the particle barrier generator. Did she... why was she in there! I was about to step up to the door, only to get run over by two screaming teenage boys. "Palabot Red, what are you two doing here?" The screaming again! I tried to push them off, only for Keith to grab me around my waist.

 

"Ok, you need to calm down now!"

 

"You were the ones running in the corridor! Let me go, what if Cienna's being electrocuted!" GET OFF ME!

 

While the three of us- Lance joined in stopping me from getting in- wrestled, Palabot Red opened the door, Showing a system with lightning flashing all over, the door closed just seconds before it hit us too. "(f/n), there is no one in this room." W-what...? The strength in my limbs disappeared, causing me to hit the floor. Ow.

 

"B-but... I know I heard her!"

 

"It's the Castle!" Lance? "It made me think that Coran was in an airlock and I almost got blown into space! It's trying to kill us!"

 

"Why are you wet anyway?" It was a good thing I was face down on the metal flooring. I... I should have known. I almost got myself, and everyone here, killed. And that's when he decides to break the silence?

 

"Let go. I'm not going to run into there." They did, getting off of me too. I sat up first, then stood. It's good I'm wet, wiping my tears just looked like I was wiping my hair out of my face. "Ok, so the castle is trying to kill us all... great. Palabot Red, is Palabot Blue ok?"

 

"Affirmative."

 

"We need to get Pidge, she should be able to help!" A rare good idea from Lance. I nodded and followed behind them... Palabot red keeping an eye out for... something. How had it known where I was when I was being swept away by the water, anyway...? The four of us found Coran, and then Pidge and Hunk, only for everyone to complain about how exactly the castle tried to kill them.

 

"Guys, I almost got drowned by the castle, was confronted with false ghosts of two of my close friends, almost got electrocuted to death while wet, and now I have to listen to you all griping about how you almost died. It's been a long day for all of us. Can we just figure out how to get this all to stop?" Everyone was looking at me, oh gosh I'm crying again aren't I? "STOP STARING OK?"

 

"Ah-uhh, sure. Uhm." Pidge, please, just...

 

Lance turned to coran, "I don't care what you say Coran, this ship has gone apples and bannanas!"

 

"Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we thought."

 

"Well let's get rid of it!" Hunk finally tuned in with something other than fear.

 

"it's too late." Coran, please don't say we're stuck with this. "When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system."

 

"Sendak..." Keith? That sounded like you had an idea... "Wait, has anyone seen Shiro?"

 

"He was with the prisoner last I saw him." Wait... "What if the castle's messing with him like it did me? He spent a year there, even if all of his memories returned he's gotta be dealing with some heavy PTSD..." We all took off running. I would have followed them the whole time, but... what about the bridge? It's always been a worrisome room, and all we had to do was fly into a sun...

 

So while they went to him, I went to the bridge. In time to see Allura- "Allura! The system is-" Too late, she had started the wormhole, and we were in front of a- hey, everyone else was here! They took over getting her to stop us, but it was close. If Coran hadn't remembered the smell... he did, and Allura was back to sanity. "... we will all perish!"

 

"I know, that is my intention." Friggin, "Don't you see, daughter? Zarkon..." The two of them had a conversation until the king told her to stop him, and she turned to us.

 

"I've got to get into the AI chamber. To disconnect my father's power source manually." Wait, but that means...

 

"But that means... losing King Alfor forever." She... right then. She was too brave for words like that to sway her. Everyone moved to their stations, some to their lions, some to the castle... Keith? i looked over to him, and after the two of us watched each other for a few moments, he offered me a hand. I hurried over, taking it and the two of us rode the giant ride back to the Red Lion. After we got in I gripped his cockpit chair and we took off, helping the others keep the ship safe until Allura cut the power to the AI. In silence we flew, and then we survived.

 

But Allura had lost her father for a second time. The others shared their condolences, but, but she did not let it stop her. Instead, she stood right back up, and stood determined to do what was right. She really was just too intense, at least for someone like me who had already given up. It was too late for me to do the same... much too late. Even if they did somehow survive, there was no way I could save them as I am now. Not barely able to use even one Rune.

 

Gosh did she make me want to, though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes:  
> Reader has a problem too.
> 
>  
> 
> Allura: The one who inspires you.


	14. Allura: Courage (To Step Forward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Step Forward Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be coming slower now, I have college as of August 27th.
> 
> It is right before the end of season 1 that I add the first Reader-Arc, "To Step Forward". The next several chapters will focus on this, giving time for Pidge to have a reasonable frame to actually piece together memories from Sendak, as well as give reader a reason to not just stay inside the castle during the season finale.

I was in my room, the same day, when something I had never expected to happen again did. It had been so long, that for a moment I was confused. Was there an alarm? Was someone trying to call me or something? Only once I had internally made a complete fool of myself did I realize exactly what it was. Jumping to action I moved to the backpack, and threw everything out. To the point that I didn't even notice an arguing Keith and Lance walk into the room and get hit by two of my gloves. There! It was a small tube with a round base- almost shaped like a candle. It was a dull grey normally, but when in use it glowed in the colors of the rainbow, as it was now. In addition, it was letting out a melodic sound.

 

"Is that a lava lamp?" Lance asked, breaking me out of the reverie that I had fallen into. When did they come in? I turned to look at them, and saw the two of them, Lance having the glove I had unknowingly thrown at him on one arm as he poked it, while Keith just pulled it off of his head. Oops.

 

"No," I searched my mind for any reasonable explanation... Ah,that would  do nicely. "It's a novelty toy pet from," where? "Springfield." Nailed it!

 

"Springfield? Which one?"

 

"Ohio. I promised the owner it'd pick it up for and not let it for until I returned to Phoenix." Even I had to admit that was a pretty good lie...

 

Keith walked up to me, reaching for the tube with his usual expression, "If you don't want to tell us just say so, don't lie about it." How the heck did he tell? "I've been there, there's no such toy around there."

 

"It's a few years old." I was sticking to my guns, even if you give me a dark look like that! I grabbed the tube, Somewhat forcefully, but on the base... only for his fingers trailing along it to wipe the work I just did, turning the whole thing red. No! I groaned, trying to return it to the state it was in before, only for it to fail. Three times. "Noo... now I have to..." Maybe if I...? Nope, the message is gone! I grimace, Keith placed a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Hey," Not now. Please. I shook my head at him, forcing a smile and walked out the room with a wave and a muttered platitude to the effect of it being fine. It was. Completely fine. "(f/n), wait!" I heard the two of them walking after me, but I couldn't focus on what they were saying, just gripping the device... what had he even set it to by accident, anyway? "...can't figure it out and Shiro says that...."

 

There was no way it really was from them anyway.

 

The two of them must have been working in tandem for once, because before I realize it we're walking towards the bridge, and then into it, and they had fallen silent a while ago. I stop on seeing everyone, even a finally recovered Allura, in front of something. Something familiar. I almost recognized those signals, but they were all looking at it confused. "What...?"

 

"I told you she wasn't listening."

 

"I get it, you somehow seem to know what's on her mind all the time, stop rubbing it in Keith!" Huh?

 

"Ah, (f/n), they found you." Shiro?

 

"What is going on?" He stared at the three of us with a clearly confused expression, but shook his head instead of berating anyone. Like he clearly wanted to. He also looked at the red thing in my grip, leading me to hiding it behind my back and averting by gaze. Right, I... still had it in my hand.

 

"Allura found a distress signal, but we can't decipher it. It's a Quantum Frequency, but..."

 

"This technology is so ancient that it was obsolete even among Alteans. Pidge has managed to form it into something we can recognize, but unfortunately we cannot seem to break the encryption." I bet. If it was a distress signal, the only downside to Quantum Frequencies was that they were untraceable if you didn't know where the origin point was  _supposed_ to be. I walked up to it, nodding to Allura. They must want me to try my hand at figuring it out... but on looking at it I had to blink. Wait.

 

Before I tried it, I pressed a few buttons, trying to isolate the frequency, because for some reason it was like there was two, and then I took the device in my hand, looked at the signal again, and then formed a holographic insert space for it. Then, I put it on there, "It can't be..." But it was. The signal balanced out, opening to a screen... the room was empty, no people, but there were many tools, some on the floor, and as we watched it shook. Cracks appeared in the room, they were under attack? "Where... is this?" It looked familiar, but I wasn't certain from where.

 

"I think I've got the coordinates... I'm sending them to you now, Coran."

 

"Thank you Pidge, setting the course now." I glanced among them, before taking my tube off, it turning grey again. The others each stood at their positions, but I turned around to leave the room. If we were going somewhere connected with this... then I had some things to do to prepare. Even if I would never be recognized, and I wouldn't having never been in the spotlight like the others, I still needed to be ready to do what I could. Or... or maybe I shouldn't? It wasn't like they need me, we have the Paladins to make things right. I'm not a hero, but they are. I might not be any good, but they were.

 

That's right... I didn-

 

My thoughts were interrupted by Keith, leaning against the door with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face, "Just a novelty toy, huh?"

 

"It was just luck. The only reason you called me is because I can sort-of read Altean, right?" I shrugged, affecting as much nonchalance as I could. "Maybe my acquaintance is connected to aliens? I mean, there've been conspiracy theories about them for millennia after all." Wait, no, those have only been common for a few hundred years. What in the world? "Did I say something funny?"

 

He was chuckling, for some reason. Please, stop, it's hard to keep lying when you're laughing. "You know eventually we're going to figure it out, right?" No, no you're not. You better not. Please by all things Quintessence, please don't figure it out.

 

"It'd be better if you never did..." I muttered, turning away from him. He must have heard, because he continued to follow me for a bit, until I glared at him over my shoulder, "Don't you have a job to do?"

 

"Not right now. We're going through the wormhole already."

 

"Then shouldn't you be ready to get in Red?" Ack! I'd caught their habit of referring to the lions only by color, like some sort of stupid nickname! Tch, "Unlike you all I don't have a weapon, so I'm just going to have to make sure the medbay is ready, or something. There might be survivors, right?" Wait, wasn't I trying to convince myself not to do anything? When did I go from that to something that vaguely seemed helpful? Didn't I just decide that I wasn't supposed to be involved again? "How do you people do that?!"

 

 "Do what?" Oh, now he's confused! I shook my head disgustedly, threw my hands up, and walked off. I shouldn't let them do this to me... I should just exist, not do anything. Every time I do something I just make stuff worse!

 

 _Oh, but you helped them get the castle back, didn't you?_ Nope, doesn't count. They would have been fine without me. _The Palabots?_ Coincidence and random luck!  _The base we just found?_ Probably already destroyed by the time we arrive! Yesh, random part of me that refuses to give up hope for a better future, just die already! Before Keith could say anything- because I just knew he was about to- I broke into a run, my sneakers squeaking on the ground. Why it only did that at times like that confused me, but whatever.

 

So it was that all of us arrived at the planet the distress signal came from. Allura made a point of coming to get me, a small box in her hands. I was confused why she insisted on giving it to me, until she explained that it was a space suit for me, since everyone else had armor. When I put it on I was surprised, it was a double-toned suit with the top half being my favorite color, and the lower a hue so dark it was almost black of the same. it looked like a sweater and pants, with the plants forming boots at the bottom, and the sleeves curling in just like the armor of the Paladins. Unlike theirs, it was plain, without any designs on it, but even I could tell that it was more of a cross between the two Altean armors, paladin and royal. "Thank you, Allura. But why...?"

 

"I have been working on one the whole time, it's been finished for a day or so. Now seemed the best time to offer it to you, as we might need your help on the ground." I blinked, what? She changed from smiling invitingly to frowning slightly, "There are no ships on this planet, nor anything around them. Not a sign of what attacked it, and the lifesigns we've managed to find are... scattered. We do not know what happened, so we're going to send everyone in groups of two to investigate. You and I will form one team, Shiro and Coran, Lance and Pidge, Hunk and Keith. This suit should offer some protection, being made of a slightly lighter material than the Paladin armors."

 

"If so then you should wear it, Princess. Your life is far more important."

 

"I will be fine in the armor I am wearing, I do have a weapon." She lifted her arms in a 'what can you do' gesture, "You, as you have stated before, do not. Though you do seem to be able to defend yourself regardless, I still have a duty to do what I can to keep you safe. I am certain that everyone would be devastated if you were injured."

 

I let out a humorless laugh, "Right. Devastated." Ignoring the look she gave me, I tested the material. She was right, it was lighter, and more flexible, than the Paladin armor. "Right then... let's go I guess. Is someone going to drop us off in the area we're exploring?" She nodded, and we headed there. It wouldn't take long for us to arrive in a devastated city.

 

Surprisingly, it looked a lot like a city on Earth. Enough so that if I didn't know for a fact that this sort of building would never be made on our home world, I would have been worried. The buildings were clearly made from something other than concrete or metal, but some strange plant-material, but their designs were the same as buildings on Earth. I placed a hand on one of them, feeling the slight mossy sense of some sort of plant stem. The ground was covered in what looked like a road of grey tree bark, it almost looked like pavement. Frankly, it looked like an environmentalist's dream city.

 

"I've never seen the like before... biological manipulation of plant life to this extent?" I shrugged, humans had been imagining it for generations. Someone was bound to figure it out somewhere in the universe. The two of us began walking about the city, checking this building or that. Here and there was a crystal flower, looking like an alien weed or something, and in other places there were crystal bits hanging out between parts of the roads. That was unusual, so I knelt down to look at them, only to wince.

 

The roads and buildings used to be made of crystal, not plants.

 

If I was right, then the survivors would be hiding there, as was normal. At least the ones in this sector. I headed for the center tree, or what was a tree, now  _it_ was made of crystal, and searched near the base. "(f/n)? What are you doing?" I just signalled her to come over, and... there it was. A hatch right near the bottom, which I lifted up, to reveal a mossy-rock covered staircase. "How did you find this?"

 

"Everything we expect to be plants is crystal, like these green bits of rock we're stepping on. So, I looked for an actual plant." She nodded as though that made complete sense, before I started walking down, her following just behind me. The area is pitch black, no lighting at all. At least, not at first, but as we crawl further down the flickering red-orange of a fire becomes visible, somewhere in the distance. Allura turns on a flashlight-like feature of her suit, and shows me how to do the same, at which point we start studying where we arrived, a giant hole? No, it's a room, only the light is absorbed by the plant life within it... and I find myself frowning.

 

"Who would build a safe haven out of light-absorbing plants?"

 

"I don't think they did... look." I point my hand up, and a large vine with a seed hung to it was in place of where you would expect a light to be. "I think whatever happened to this planet, the technology they had was turned into plants, and vice versa."

 

"But how would such a thing be possible?" If someone used the wrong rune combination, and didn't cut the power? No, it wouldn't cover an entire planet, and even then there would still be  _people..._

 

"I don't know, but something seems off about this." To do it to this extent? It wouldn't be by accident. It would have happened on purpose. "We should probably get Shiro and Coran to take the castle out of the atmosphere, in case whatever it is is airborne." She nodded, and attempted to contact the others. It... didn't work? "Try again."

 

"I am, but all I'm getting is static." What?

 

"Show me how. Maybe I can get through?" When I turned on the comms, I also got static, but this was... I fiddled with it a bit, clicking my tongue when I realized that I had no clue what I was doing. This display didn't work for me, just because I was getting the hang of reading Altean didn't mean I could understand the programming lingo. I on a whim looked to see if there was anything I could use, only to find a mode that clicked. Well, rather a mode that was clearly new but familiar to me... it was almost like the Harmonic, so I managed to use it to tune out the background noise, "Hey, can anyone hear me?"

 

"(f/n)?" That was Pidge's voice. Of course she would figure out how to compensate for the- one hand shot out absently to taste the area around me, unnoticed by me my hand had glowed a bit as I tasted it- it really was caused by a Rune overloading. But how did they mess up this much? "I'm here. Why can't I get through to the others? It wasn't that hard to isolate the ambient energy that was interfering with our technology..."

 

"Not everyone is as smart as you, Pidge. For now you should get Lance's set up, Allura and I might have found some survivors, but also it looks like whatever happened turned their buildings into plants..."

 

"Oh yeah, I noticed that too. It's weird, we had to push some of the doors out of the way, and others we had to cut up. I got caught by the plants when I tried to use my Bayard on it..."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I think it was trying to... eat the energy?" Eat the energy? Huh? Did they try to make a perpetual energy machine or something stupid like that? No, that wouldn't explain the sheer size. To get the whole planet like this, and for it to still be active, would need someone to have done it on purpose, wouldn't they?

 

"It's probably best if you don't use any energy weapons right now... maybe get back in your lion for now? Allura and I were trying to get Shiro and Coran to move the Castle back to space just in case." While I was talking to Pidge, Allura was giving me the strangest look. It wasn't confused, proud, or anything she was just... observing me. With a slight frown, so I wondered if something was up.

 

"Right, we'll meet up with Keith and Hunk first, since their closer." I nodded, only for Allura and I to jump when he joined in at that exact moment.

 

"Why are we meeting up?"

 

I shrugged, before saying a quick goodbye. I then turned to Allura, "For now you could probably copy my settings? It should get your comm... earrings? Working again."

 

"How did you...?"

 

"I learned a couple things during my wanderings. Once I had an input system I was used to I could figure it out, since the static was pretty steady..." Steadily getting worse, that is. We should probably be behind a shelter before the next wave... I was pretty sure the Lions were safe, but not so much so the Altean tech that went into the armors. Heck, would we humans be ok? Allura sure, she seemed to have a mystic thing going on, but this overload was turning organic matter into rocks, and vice versa!

 

I found myself hurrying towards the fire, gesturing to Allura to hurry.

 

If there was some rune that was cancelling it out for the survivors, I needed to know so I could get everyone to use it. And quickly. I could only guess how much longer we had. When we'd first gotten here it was so low that I hadn't noticed, but already it was starting to get dangerous, and we'd only been here for an hour or two at most. "(f/n)?"

 

"Something feels off about this... we need to find out how the survivors _are_ surviving. These plants aren't natural..." Nor was the rate at which the background was worsening, or how we were starting to have the plants cling to us as well. Finally, though, we were getting close to the group of survivors, and the plants were starting to recede a bit. Not enough to disappear, but I could actually feel dirt underneath it.

 

"Wait, what do you mean not natural?"

 

"You honestly think that a crystal would be made that looks exactly like a tree?" No, I think not. "It's like something is switching organic and inorganic matter... like life is turning into rocks, and lifeless things into life." If someone has figured out how to do that... I don't think returning to being an organic thing is going to bring them back from death! Not unless it was very specially done, and I couldn't imagine such a thing... the only good thing is that this probably wasn't the Galra's fault. They'd just focus on taking life from the planet...

 

This might be a great way of farming Quintessence, though. I'm pretty sure they'd never think of this even if they knew about runes, however. Why bother when the methods they have now are plenty useful as is? No, I couldn't- oh thank goodness there actually were survivors! "You were right... there were people here." Why weren't they inside? The shelters should be isolated from Runic interference...

 

"Are you... the ones who woke the plants?" Woke them?

 

"We received your distress signal." They looked confused, I crossed my arms, letting her step forwards and take center stage while I examined both them and the shelter in front of us. Unlike the rest of the city, this space had a clear change, from normal to the plants. "My name is Allura, I hail from Altea. This is (f/n), from Earth." I waved with one hand, before placing my chin in my hand, one eye closed in case I was missing something due to some sort of perception filter. I mean, this was space, it was possible.

 

"Distress signal?" They must not be the group who sent it. Hmm, the runes on the walls were fine, completely so. With the overload so strongly, I would have expected at least a little bit of decay... but no, it was perfectly fine. Whomever set this off didn't want to kill the entire population... I walked over to the door, ignoring the panic on the faces of the locals.

 

Said locals, I noticed a bit late, were a humanoid species similar to the Balmerans, in that they were more rock-like than organic. Their fingers and hair was transparent and rock-like, similar to living crystal, but they didn't look too healthy, as though they couldn't eat anything that often, or were too scared... but that was strange. If anything, it should be easier to find food in this situation. Also, this group was small, only about twenty or so, which didn't bode well. Were the rest actually crystal by now... "Please don't touch it, without the exact-"

 

I pressed a certain set of runes, testing to see if it was what I would think the password would be, and it opened. "So it wasn't damaged..." I muttered it to myself, only to blink as a gun was set into my face. "Huh." Completely undamaged.

 

"How did you open that door?" It was a male, his eyes were dark, and the clothing- the same traditional clothes as the rest, loose robes with crystallic structures, were on him, but there were clear modifications. In the first place, he had pants on under the robe, followed by shorter and more fit sleeves, then several belts for ammo and other weapons. A warrior? A recruit? Behind him I saw a few more, so at least the survivors were more numerous than- wait.

 

"Why are you all well fed while they are clearly half starved." My my my, that sounded even harsher than I had expected to hear from me. He looked taken aback, but before I could continue my berating of him- soldiers should protect their people- Allura stepped between us, hands up in a placating gesture.

 

"Please, we came here to help, not to cause trouble!" Hah, he liked her. His gun was dropping down slightly, "My name is Allura, this is my associate (f/n)."

 

"I heard." then why did you aim a gun at my head? "Not like you can do anything. This is a problem only an Essentia could help with."

 

"Essentia?" She was clearly unaware of the term, meaning they had been made after Altea's destruction 10,000 years ago. Fair enough, no one knew how long ago Runes were found? Discovered? Created? She shook her head, right as Shiro and Coran connected to the comms.

 

"The Castle is out of danger, right on time. Whatever it is, it's shooting off energy levels like I've never seen-" Right then a wave of the runic energy shot out, drowning him out as the plantlife grew, quickly enough that we literally heard it. I, reacting on instinct, grabbed the Princess and quickly drew Eridaz, the same rune from the nitrate explosion, and slammed my hand down onto it. A good minute or so later, Coran's voice was audible again, "- Shiro to your location, now that it seems to have calmed down."

 

"Is everyone ok?" I asked, looking at the vines trying to pierce the dome of not-plant around the two of us. If I let up now, would we be ok? But before my eyes, it was withering, specifically from the doorway. Clearly they had some way of counteracting whatever this is.

 

"We're fine." Thank you, Keith, that totally makes me feel better. Now just how many is we?

 

"I am unharmed too, thanks to you." I looked down at Allura, before letting out a breath. Good.

 

"Everyone's fine. We met up a few minutes ago." Ok, see that actually makes me feel better.

 

"Good to hear, Pidge." The interference was gone too, which meant that we were finally safe. I removed my hand, letting the glow fade away, the plants were starting to disintegrate at this point. I turned to the gun-toting spaceling, "Care to explain what's going on now, stranger?"

 

"You're the stranger, human." Oi, you just admitted that you've seen a human before! I glared at him, crossing my arms and tilting my head towards the rapidly dying plants. He grumbled but stepped aside, letting us and the now emerging rest of his species inside the base. I wasn't going to move until all of them were inside the shelter, so unless he wanted to continue with just Allura, who had entered on the silent invitation, he'd be letting everyone inside.

 

He didn't try to call my not-a-bluff.

 

We all sat inside the crystalline structure, not where the message was sent then. That Harmonic chamber had looked as generic as they come. "What do you wish to know?" Now I let Allura take the lead, having taken a non threatening position on the nearest suitable sitting surface, comms on to let the others hear what he had to say. And ask questions, because Pidge does that.

 

"What happened? What are these plants, and where do they come from?" Who the heck ruined a runic structure so bad that it's literally attempting to rewrite a whole planet, and  _how_.  _Why_ would they have done something so utterly  _moronic_? Heck, what kind of price did they pay for this? What kind of price  _would_ a rune like this need? Not that I said any of those questions, of course. But seriously, this whole situation was just so, so... ridiculous. Runes do not work on a global scale. They just... don't.

 

"It is a long story. Tell me, strangers, have you heard of the Terra Nova?" Allura shook her head. "I see. Clearly, if you picked up on the Solaris' message, you have had some interaction with them at some point, but they must have some reason for not speaking of themselves." Yes, that would be a logical assumption. Don't give me that questioning look Allura, not right now. "I suppose we shall have to avoid the background information."

 

"We probably don't have the time to talk about it anyway. We've only been on this planet for a few hours, when that thing happened." He nodded, conceding my point with a grace that surprised me. Why the heck did he put a gun in my face when he can accept statements like that?

 

"This Solaris. They sent the distress signal?"

 

"She's our... leader." I sense a story there, but we don't have time. Allura gestured to him to continue, "Essentially, our planet had been a peaceful one until the Galra came," They were involved in this after all? "In an attempt to make this planet unappetizing to them, we experimented with certain technologies, and someone eventually found one that chased them off." Wait, they tried to... "We learned of this from the Terra Nova, they called it Runes." They didn't. "However, Runes were small scale, only enough to drive them off, not protect us from the Galra indefinitely."

 

"You're joking." At this point I couldn't keep quiet, "You took this technology that you barely understood, and tried to make it work on a  _Global Scale_?!" He nodded, "Are you an idiot? Are you all idiots? Why couldn't you have just asked this Terra Nova to help you come up with a more permanent solution?"

 

"They stopped responding to our messages." Don't you dare look aside like that, you don't deserve to be sheepish! "In any case, we used various simulations before testing them out. All of our information said it should be safe to begin experimenting, so we did. It worked, too. For a time the Galra couldn't even close to approach us. It wasn't until the last few months that something went wrong..."

 

"What happened?" Allura, you really shouldn't be so kind to the idiotic race which thought messing with the makeup of a planet was a  _good idea_.

 

"The Galra returned, this time with a Druid." What? My arms dropped down, and I stood up, but no one was focusing on me. "I don't know exactly what they did, I'm not a Rune Master, but the protective field faded away, and their armies began to attack. The good thing was that the Rune network, now quite affected, rapidly absorbed them and turned their technology to plant matter. The bad one, however, was that our buildings began to change as well. We, not understanding what happened, returned to the network, but could find nothing wrong with it." I had to actively stop myself from forming fists, they didn't just leave it did they? "As such, we first let it be, but that only lasted for a few weeks before our buildings began to change, and the energy in our ships and everything else began to fail. Eventually it became as you see it now, we hide in the shelters built by the Terra Nova, waiting for the world to die on us. The Solaris tried to get a message to the Essentia, but you are the only ones who have answered us." I drowned out the rest of their conversation, despite the fact that I should be listening to it, because suddenly it all made sense.

 

This was beyond my ken. Even if I had my full abilities, the chances of doing anything that would stop it, when it'd been drawing this much energy? Even if I succeeded, I'd have to do so at a great cost, and getting them to let me do it was probably not going to happen. Especially not without telling them the truth. In the first place, how had the balance been thrown off this badly? Just how had they managed to get it to work on this scale? Even if I could study the runes they used, I probably wouldn't understand it, not right now... not after it'd already been shattered to this extent.

 

The group of us settled down for the night, mainly because they said that it would be impossible to get back to the ship for the rest of the night. It was worse the later in the day it got, apparently. What did that mean? Did they draw the energy from starlight? Quintessence? I couldn't wrap my head around this, not at all! I knew them, they'd insist we save them, but we  _can't_ , even if we managed to get all of them onto the castle who knows if they've been changed so they need this planet to survive? I mean, who knows what they need to eat to survive. And how could we even find them a safe place to live without the Galra attacking again? It wouldn't be long until another fleet came to check on the first one! And what if it spread to other planets in the area?

 

If only Lysander was here.. he'd know what to do.

 

I took to pacing around, while Allura and the others talked on the comms. We had just had dinner- no wonder they looked so bad outside, the soup had already dropped down to gruel because apparently they couldn't eat the building-plants. At this rate we were all going to die from a destroyed Rune network, one that they missed their one chance to undo, and they needed a now nonexistent group to resolve the issue.

 

"It is not right, the Mineta don't deserve to loose their planet..." No, they didn't, but they did it to themselves.

 

"I agree Allura," Shiro's voice, he sounded tired again. "But I can't think of a way to fix it. I've never even heard of this Rune thing before."

 

"It sounds familiar..." Lance? Huh, who knew. "Oh, isn't that some sort of ancient writing system?"

 

"Most ancient germanic tribes wrote using runes," Trust Pidge to know her stuff, "But this is something different. I've been trying to find anything like these on my laptop, but I haven't been able to find anything even remotely similar to these symbols. It's like they're not even the same language."

 

"Wait, how do you-" Keith? I turned to look at them, a screen with them in front of it, visible via hologram. "This is clearly-?" Hunk, please don't actually be trying to cook with the clearly poison plants.

 

"Clearly what, mullet head?" Lance's voice, again.

 

"I don't know, it just... I feel like it's on the tip of my tongue ok!" Calm down, Keith. I know we're all terrified of turning into plants, but it hasn't happened yet.

 

"Even if we don't understand what's going on with these Runes, we have to at least try. Maybe you can figure something out when we get to the array, Pidge, (f/n)." Wait, hold on...

 

"Why (f/n)?" Thank you, Pidge. I appreciate the question.

 

"(f/n), you knew that the plants and buildings had... changed." What? No I didn't. I rapidly started shaking my head, "You also knew that whatever they did shouldn't have worked, noticed the vines, and saved me from them. You understand what is happening here."

 

"I really don't!" I tried to protest, stepping backwards, away from her. I must have looked quite anxious, because they all started to look a bit worried, but my attention was on the Princess. "I don't understand any of this!"

 

"But you understand what went wrong. I'm certain the two of you can make this right." No, don't hit the wall right now! The door, the door! "(f/n), I believe that the two of you can make this right. All we have to do is turn this Runic array off, right?"

 

"With the amount of power it's absorbed we could easily destroy the planet! Even if we didn't, there's no guarantee that turning it off will turn the plants and buildings back to normal, and even if we did there's still and surviving Galra in the ships to deal with!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. No, I didn't just say that out loud, did I?

 

"See? I knew you understood it! You'll be able to figure something out!" Stop looking at me like that!

 

"I'm not a Hero, Allura! I'm not like you guys!" I'll just make it worse!

 

"I believe in you." Urk... right in the wrong spot.

 

 _Maybe you can_ , I started to think.  _You can't think that she's completely wrong. If you did, you would have taken a pod at the first sign of civilization._ No, but the castle was as good as anywhere else to waste away the last of my days...  _Look at her._ I did, Allura was giving me that confident, brave look that she had given when she said that Voltron was her father's legacy. The same one that said everything was going to be ok, that they'd succede. That nothing would ever make her give up. I'm not a hero. So why was it whenever I saw them looking like that... Why did I want to be one again?

 

I gave a defeated sigh, "I still think this is a horrible idea... but I suppose just going to  _look_ can't hurt anything." Their, no, her smile at that made it worth it. Darnit, me. I wanted to make them proud of me too. Like I was of them.

 

Guess I wasn't beyond saving after all, if I could make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I make it clear that I'm not using real runes from history. I don't know anything about those, I just made up my own symbols which I called Runes.


	15. Pidge- Knowledge is the First Step (To Step Forward Part 2)

At the break of dawn I woke and made my way to the top of the staircase, though I didn't realize it was dawn until I had reached the top. Allura was still asleep, and most of the locals, but I hadn't been able to even sleep once, knowing that with it getting stronger and stronger as it was, there was only a matter of time until the protections failed. The more I thought about that, the more antsy I got, and the more antsy the more I paced, until finally I just couldn't sit still any longer. I might not be a hero, but I'm not heartless... even I know that this isn't something that should be left alone.

 

Either way, I'm waiting outside when the lion lands. Which one? For some reason Shiro saw fit to come and pick me up, as the large black lion landed in front of me, before crouching down to open it's mouth and let him and... Pidge? Did he go to pick her up first? Well, it was a planet so it could be that for them it felt like midday. Or... something. Right, I was just going to climb into the giant robot lion now and stop thinking about time zones on alien planets. 

 

It took no time at all to get there, and even less to tell which building it was. Our destination was the only untouched-by-vines building in the entire city, a gleaming box of obsidian right smack dab in the middle of the city, vines spreading out from it in a complete circle. By the time we got close to it I was fighting back a headache, even though the Lions seemed immune to the runes, the energy was enough to form a giant wall of pressure all around us. Not that they realized it, of course, so I had to pretend I was fine. We all exited the Lion, which had landed right in front of the door for us, so we didn't have to deal with rapidly growing vines trying to trap us for long.

 

Inside the building proper there were cracks everywhere, reminiscent of the message sent. Did... did the Solaris run in here to do it? Why? It isn't like it's hard to adapt comms to accommodate a Harmonizer. I kept a careful eye on the ceiling, but nothing seemed to be falling. Right now. We would have to be careful, this was made of a stone known for cutting people up, after a- "Pidge, don't touch the cracks!"

 

"Why? It's just a crack." I was walking over to her, ignoring Shiro's muffled chuckles.

 

"OK, seriously, do you not realize what rock this is? It's obsidian! You know, Volcanic  _glass_?" Oh seriously, "Don't touch the cracks, who knows if it can cut through your armor! It's one of the sharpest things on Earth!"

 

"This isn't Earth, though?"

 

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Ok, seriously, was she usually this dense? "We don't have a single idea what caused these cracks, if they're sharp and dangerous- except it's obsidian so of course it is- and we certainly don't know how to repair a suit or if we need them to keep safe from the pulses!" Not that I had a helmet on, but then again I'm pretty sure my suit wasn't finished yet when I got it.

 

"Ok you two," Finally done laughing at us, Shiro? I shot him a glare, ignoring the smile smirk he had on. "We need to get moving, there's no clue how much longer we have until it'll go off again." I would have taken a stab at guessing, but I was already in a cold sweat from the pressure. With his refocusing statement we did walk further into the building, in a spiral almost, heading for the center. Why a spiral? For some reason the doors wouldn't open, except in the two directions of from the front and to one side, making us have to test any of the doors we walked by. Were they locked? Why?

 

Finally we reached the last door, Shiro opening the door while I finally gave in and lifted a hand to my head. Gosh, my eyesight was starting to go, I was actually grateful that the others weren't here, something tells me that Allura would be almost as bad as I was if she got close. I stumbled up to the doorframe, gripping it as a prop to stay standing. I looked up to try to get an idea of the rune network, but it was almost impossible to truly explain what it was. Part of the problem was probably that I was rapidly losing my ability to tell where I was, the power coming off of the network was sickening... it wasn't just the level of power needed to affect the world, but something was completely wrong with it.

 

"Wow..." Pidge was impressed by it, of course. The network, on a purely physical level, was an extremely bright, complicated series of runes. At first glance it looked like runes I could recognize, but they had been combined to the point that they had to literally be made of a physical medium, it looked like some form of diamond or quartz, something clear enough to be visible, but it lacked the facets that such a structure would have. More importantly, the runes were so dense that there were dozens of runes merged into one physical form, I couldn't even tell them apart. This was so complicated I couldn't even begin to piece together the meanings, let alone what they had been meant to do. By all rights the nodes should have shattered, the nexus falling apart, but somehow they had managed to balance it so perfectly that it was actually stable... but then again, it was also wavering.

 

On the other hand, it's metaphysical level, the part that held the power of Runes, was a mess. If it had been working perfectly, as intended, it would never be spreading this much energy. I dropped down to the ground, the energy was still gathering and I was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. Something had disrupted the original design, the balance had been toppled and now it was spilling the energy just barely slower than it was gathering it. Heck, the only saving grace was that from what I could tell there wasn't a single Master Rune involved in the creation of the nexus, but- "(f/n)!" Finally someone noticed my predicament, but I couldn't tell who it was. Even I could tell it was only a matter of time. The system was decaying at a critical rate. We had a few days at most to make this right, or the entire planet- heck, the entire sector of space perhaps- would explode.

 

Muffled sounds, what were they saying? I tried to say something about being fine, but even I couldn't understand it. Then someone grabbed my arm, no shoulder, I don't quite remember. They shook me, or was that just me shaking in general? I just remember the sensation of someone picking me up, followed by black nothingness.

* * *

 By the time (f/n) fell, Pidge had already begun to set up for scanning the network. As such, she didn't run over to the collapsed woman. Shiro, the greying leader he was, took charge of her. Pidge only barely noticed him leaving the room, her focus was already turning to the work she was actually here to do. The data coming off of these things was incomprehensible. It was like a constant wave of contradictions. It was absorbing energy, it was giving it off, it was inert it was active, it was giving off readings all across the spectrum and then it wasn't. It felt like there was some kind of interference that was keeping the data from being clear.

 

As such, it was her job to try anything she could to figure out what it was. First- energy. It took a good hour or so to figure out how to tune out whatever it was that was keeping her from getting a proper reading. Once she did- "Tell me Hunk made that one, Shiro." Breakfast, great! As long as it wasn't space goo or the Paladin Lunch it was fine with her. It wasn't like they could make toast or eggs or anything like that.

 

He chuckled, "Yeah. I don't remember what he called it, but he said we'd be surprised by one of the ingredients." They both opened the boxes, revealing what looked like a burrito, only there was something red on the inside. "Strawberries maybe?" It couldn't be, the pollen bots weren't finished yet. It wasn't like people could do it by hand, and if they did it would take a lot of time...

 

"They're small." And round. Cherry tomatoes? Wait, "We're getting distracted." She took a bite, as usual Hunk managed to make it taste amazing- wait. "Lettuce. There's lettuce in here." How did lettuce even show up here? It was space! _The fact that I'm tasting lettuce is more than enough to make me want to cry... how long has it been since Dad's had something like this? Or Matt?_

 

"Wait, does this planet have lettuce growing on it?" Good question... wait. Growing. The plants were growing, and clearly there was a way to tell when they were going to- that's it! Pidge, the light of understanding in her eyes, dropped the scanning system of the rune network, and instead, eating the breakfast burrito as she went, hurried out to where the vines were, scanner in hand. If she could get a data constant from the plants...! "Pidge?" Not now Shiro, Science was afoot!

 

That was it! even from the center of the building the energy the plants were giving off was throwing off her readings. It was amazing that she could find this with her scanner, yet it wasn't at all affecting her physically. Was it because she was a Paladin? Is that why (f/n) collapsed? What would happen if Coran came over here? Were there applications for these plant-things? Wait, focus, it was causing trouble for the locals. With a quick shake of her head she returned to isolating the readings, and with the semi-constant, or at least the knowledge of the basic wavelength of the vines, she returned to the center of the building and once more attempted to scan the Rune Network. That was strange, the two energy signatures were almost exactly the same. It was like the vines were an extension of the Runes, but that made no sense- (That said the runes had a different sort of structure to their energy entirely, like the runes were doing one thing and the vines something different. How could that be, though? One had to be controlling the other _somehow_.

 

"We don't have the equipment to isolate one of them, and even if we did it probably wouldn't work.." She manipulated the data coming in, trying to figure out if she could devise a siphon or something, but with these numbers it would be impossible. No, she would have to figure out some way of keeping the energy contained in these things, and figure out just how what look like solid objects was holding so much energy in them. Was it their shape? Maybe, it seemed like that was part of why the Galra crystal and the altean memory crystal d-

 

The memory crystal! This looked to be made of it, once she adjusted the visor on her helmet. Who knew there existed something that overrode training mode in terms of brightness. Best not to ever look at it without hers on, who knew what kind of damage it could do to her eyes. "Hand me-" which one would be most useful? She couldn't just remove the runes, but... "One of the sensors. The kind I was using for studying the Galra Crystal."

 

"Right." Shiro did indeed do so, and from that moment on they settled into two common roles, Pidge that of a tech wiz pulling apart the secrets of alien tech, shiro that of lab assistant to a genius. The two of them proceeded to work for several hours, breaking once for Lunch, until late in the afternoon. Luckily while the energy pulses from the crystals were dangerous, cracks appeared alarmingly quickly in the building proper, none seemed to reach the two of them. It did start to show on the door, however. Shiro was worried about that, but Pidge was to focused on her work to do more than note that the ambient energy even at the lowest levels was getting worse.

 

Finally, after most of the day had passed, she had a breakthrough. "Eureka!"

 

"Pidge?" Shiro, exhausted from doing most if not all of the lifting, asked breathlessly from his spot next to the wall.

 

"The runes. There are at least five of them that are damaged, see?" She ran over to him, with the sort of energy that only a young person could show, and put the holo-screen in front of him. "Here, here, here, here, and here!" Pointing to each she grinned, "If we could repair these, maybe we could stop whatever's happening! I don't know how to fix it, but if we could stop it their own scientists could probably figure it out!"

 

"How," he cleared his throat, "How do you think we can do it?" Her eyes lit up as she began to explain her plan...


End file.
